Adventures in their New Home
by Flawrence
Summary: a compilation of One-Shots about Alice's new adventures now that she is back in Her Hatter's arms. Wherever there is Alice and Ron, mischief is sure to follow! Please read and review. sequel to With his help, she finds home.
1. You were watching us?

**Hello Again everyone! This is a sort of a sequel to With his help, she finds home so if you haven't read that, then you probably should or else this might be very confusing! This "sequel" doesn't exactly follow a plot. Just a bunch of One-Shots about Alice's new Adventures now that she is back in Underland with her Hatter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Summary: Alice and Ron finally find out that they were being watched during their adventures. How will they react?**

**What they thought was private... wasn't private after all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.**

**

* * *

**

"You were watching?" Alice whispered her face stayed in the same shocked state as the Queen solemnly nodded.

"When? What did you see? Which parts? How often did you watch?... What did you… _**hear?**_" Alice rambled, blushing greatly at her last remark.

"I am very sorry Alice, in the beginning, we did it because we wanted to know you were safe… soon enough though, we watched because we missed you greatly" Mirana squeaked.

"Are you angry Alice? Are you… going to leave?" The Hatter whispered.

"I'm… I'm not angry, I'm just… embarrassed," Alice managed a small giggle.

"I assure you Alice, we did not see anything improper or lewd, we only watched some of your travels to distant lands"

"Which ones did you watch?" Ron asked nonchalantly, "We have had our share of adventures the past year, do tell which ones you know of" he requested, gently squeezing Alice's hand under the table.

"Yes, Tarrant, please tell me which one's you know of" Alice said nervously.

"Ummm well, I told you I knew about your naughty Rum Party…" he chuckled nervously. "And, there was that time right before you came back, it's how I knew about the engagement…" he confessed, looking up at Alice apologetically.

"There was that time you were sick in your ship." Chessur yawned. "I remember losing my appetite during that one" he said. Alice and Ron laughed at the memory.

"Also, we saw when you bought those presents in China" Mirana said, giving her a grateful smile. Alice finally relaxed a bit, thinking that they didn't see anything too embarrassing.

"Don't forget all those times you were talking to a Hat like some crazy person!" Mally laughed.

Alice froze in her seat instantly as a blush crept to her cheeks. She quickly looked at Tarrant who had tilted his hat forward to cover his flushed face.

"Yes you were talking to a Hat!" Mally laughed clutching her stomach, "Oh! Oh! And remember when she was asking Absolem about Hatter courting any one, and she said 'Tell Hatter I think he's _NIIICEE' _don't you remember?" she mocked, looking to the other guests for support. Alice was beet red at this point and didn't know whether she was more angry or embarrassed. She heard another chuckle at the table and turned to see Ron trying to contain his laughter. He finally gave in and joined the dormouse as Alice glared at him. Soon enough Chessur was also laughing, and so was McTwisp. Alice finally gave up and slumped her shoulders, giving The Hatter a shy smile.

"Well, I still think he is nice…" she defended weakly before giving in to the laughter and letting out a small giggle. "Alright, come clean! What else did you see?" she asked the group, who was now more comfortable than they were a few moments ago.

"It was rather hilarious watching Tarrant get so riled up every time he saw you two together!" Chessur added. Alice quickly looked at The Hatter who had once again covered his face with the brim of his hat.

"Really?" Ronald chimed. "Do tell Chessur! How riled up was The Hatter?" Ron laughed.

"I suppose he was quite angry! Seeing you two in your little secret garden area, watching your little game with your parents, seeing you gaze at each other oh so lovingly, I believe he was madly jealous! Why I remember he almost gave poor Niven's here a nervous breakdown when he watched your Departure Party!" Chessur rambled. The Hatter growled at Chessur who merely waved him off. "Oh please Tarrant, Alice had to sit through the embarrassment, now it's your turn!" he laughed. Alice giggled at the sight of a very red Hatter looking at her apologetically. She grasped his hand gently underneath the table, which seemed to have relaxed him a bit.

"You were… jealous?" Alice whispered. The Hatter nodded his head weakly, looking up at her under the brim of his hat.

"You two were so…umm… close. And, and I was… I just wished I was the one holding you, or caring for you when you were sick, or… I just wished I was with you, and every time I saw you holding his hand…" The Hatter managed to say.

"Don't worry Hatter! You will have all the time to hold her hand now that she's back!" Ron laughed. "Tell me Mallymkun, what else did you see?" he asked. The Hatter looked at Alice questioningly, his eyes gazing deep into hers. Alice just blushed slightly and nodded her head, earning her a great smile from her Hatter.

"Well speaking of jealousy" a voice suddenly said. They all turn to see Absolem fluttering in from behind some trees. "Let's not forget our Champions rant about The Queen's court!" he said.

"Of course! What was it she called them?" Chessur purred raising an eyebrow at Alice who was covering her face with her palm; The Hatter looked at her amused and smiled greatly at the sight of a very embarrassed, very red Champion.

"TARTS!" March exclaimed before throwing a teacup into the distance. "BLOODY TARTS!" he said tugging at his ears.

"Oh I remember that!" The Hatter said, brushing Alice's arm gently. She looked at him through her lashes and he raised a bushy orange brow at her. "You were making fun of me sweet Alice" he said, his accent slightly audible. "Just so you know…" he said in his husky voice, slowly leaning closer to her, "I only like attention from one Lady, and she isn't any of them" he whispered in her ear. Alice blushed madly at the Hatter's boldness.

"Oh yes! Do you all remember when we kept singing Ron's song? We sang that song every time we saw Hatter for days! Alice you should have seen him! He was so embarrassed!" Mally exclaimed.

"Hatter and Alice having TEA!" March started to sing; he hopped up on the table and started tossing sugar cubes in the air as he finished the song, earning a hearty laugh from the group.

"Ah! That song! I still sing that to my silly girl every once in a while, I sure love seeing her turn red and puff her cheeks at me!" Ron joked, poking Alice on the rib.

"Be quiet you!" Alice huffed, slapping him playfully on the arm. The rest of the group happily finished their tea, laughing about the adventures they've witnessed. After tea, everyone went their separate ways, all except Alice and Tarrant who stayed in their seats smiling at each other timidly.

"Alice?" Tarrant whispered.

"Yes?" Alice responded turning to face him.

"I enjoyed watching the fireworks with you last night… at the ball. I loved being with you very much. I know that… what I mean is, I saw that night you watched the fireworks in China with Ron and I heard what you said, and well... I really wished I was there with you too and since I couldn't be… I… well I hope you enjoyed watching it with me" he nervously rambled

"My sweet Hatter, I loved watching the fireworks with you! I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much if you weren't there. I like being around you, and being… close to you" she timidly confessed. Tarrant takes her hand and gently pulls her up from her seat.

"I want to bring you somewhere; it's my special place… It's where I go to think of, you" he said blushing at the last part of his sentence. Alice smiled as she followed him down a small path that leads to a pond. There was a patch of blue flowers on the ground where he led her to sit. He sat next to her, holding his hand out to a small blue flower that eagerly jumped up to his palm. He smiled at her lovingly and placed the flower on her hair. "I used to come here to calm down… after we've watched you through the looking glass and you were with Ron. I used to get so angry at the sight of him running his fingers through your hair, or touching your cheek." He confessed, looking down at the blue flowers converging around them.

"Hat… Tarrant, you watched us the whole time, yet you did not once realize that Ron is only a friend?" she giggled. "Ever since I left… I've only been able to think of you. Initially I didn't understand why I kept dreaming of you and how you looked the day I left. I didn't understand why every time I would have a new suitor, I ended up comparing them to you. I was utterly confused until Ron came along and helped me realize that I…" she explained, hesitating at the last bit. She looked up at Tarrant who was looking at her happily. "So dear Hatter, what else did you see through the Queen's mirror" she said trying to change the subject.

"Ah, well I saw quite a bit…" he said turning a slight pink. "Um, I heard you talk about your dream, about me" he squeaked. "I was happy when I heard it Alice, so very happy." He said with a glimmer in his eye. Alice giggled slightly at his confession.

"I would have told you about that dream… eventually" she giggled.

"I saw when you cried Alice," he said, the smile on his face slowly fading. "I saw you crying about me Alice; it broke my heart to see you cry. I wanted so much to just come to your world and hold you in my arms and tell that I love you" he said as his breath hitched in his throat. "You must believe me Alice, I wanted to tell you" he said pleadingly. "I'm sorry Alice…for making you cry."

"Tarrant…" she started searching her mind for something to say to comfort her restless hatter. "I Love you… so much" she merely whispered, smiling up at him.

"I Love you too Alice, I promise to never make you cry again" he said as he gently placed a kiss on her hand. He sighed deeply before placing his arm around her and letting her lean into his shoulder. He chuckled as he contemplated whether to tell her about the mishap with Mirana accidentally showing them Alice as she was getting out of the bath. Alice looked up at him curiously and he gently shook his head. She smiled and shrugged before leaning back into his embrace. 'She doesn't have to know about that one' he thought to himself before placing soft kisses on her hair.


	2. Proper Victorian courtship is quite hard

**Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter! I promise more fun mischievous adventures! **

**BTW, Hats-For-Alice yes, i bet that would come up in one of their conversations one day... or maybe an instance of role reversal for Alice and Hatter, seeing as Hatter got a peek maybe Alice will one of these days (UH-OH Spoilers!) LOL. Watch out for it soon LOL.**

**Summary: The Hatter has a brilliant idea to Court his Alice the proper way, but proves to be a little problematic.**

**A gentleman should never wear his hat around a lady... well I've already mucked that up haven't I?**

**

* * *

**

**Alice**

It's very early in the morning in Marmoreal, so early in fact, that the first rays of the sun have yet to graze the soft white curtains that drape in front of Alice Kingsley's window. Alice, on the other hand, has been awake for hours. It has been four days since her and Ronald's permanent move to Underland, and she hasn't quite gotten the grasp of Time yet. Sometimes, the day would seem to drone along, getting longer and longer, certain times, Time went by too quickly and before she knew it, it was time for sleep once more. So now she sits on her bed, three hours (maybe) before the sun rises, just waiting. She rubs her tired eyes gently, a small smile appearing on her lips before plopping her head back down on her pillow.

"When will morning come?" she whispers to herself. She smiles widely at the thought of spending the day with Her Hatter, Tarrant Hightop. Since the night of their "Welcome Home" Ball, she hasn't been able to spend as much time with him as she had hoped. He was working most of the day, but would take little breaks to walk the gardens with her, and there would be their daily Mad Tea Parties at the windmill, but they haven't really been able to spend so much time alone together. Alice had also been noticing that The Hatter has been quite shy around her as of late, never standing too close, watching everything he says, being particularly polite, once he even gasped loudly, lifted his hat, said "Excuse Me, Lady Alice" and walked at least three paces ahead of her when his hand accidentally brushed upon hers on one of their walks.

"You are an enigma, Tarrant" she laughed to herself. "Why do you always leave me so… utterly confused" she giggled again. She sighs softly as she turned to her side, quietly willing the sun to finally rise. Today would be the first time in the four days since her return that they would spend the whole day together. He had asked her the day before, during tea if she could spend the day with him and she eagerly agreed. Alice laughed to herself as she remembered how he tried his hardest to ask her over March's loud ramblings, and Mally and Ron's pestilent arguing. He had to dodge a few teacups before he finally grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the chaos in order to speak with her. Alice sighed once more and turned to her back shaking her head lightly as she thought of The Hatter's constant apologies at taking her hand. "Why so proper all of a sudden Hatter?" she wondered, "Why, when I got back, all he could do was hug me, and hold my hand and… Kiss" she said to herself, blushing a deep red at the last remark. She giggled like a schoolgirl and buried her face in her pillow, remembering their moment in the balcony with the fireworks. A small frown came upon her face as she realized that it was also the last time that he had kissed her, or held her hand or hugged her in the last four days.

"He owes me an explanation" she huffed, before smiling once again. "Morning is here!" she whispered excitedly as she felt the warm rays of the sun finally touch her cheek.

**Tarrant**

"It is still dark" The Hatter whispers to himself as his eyes slowly open. "Why are you waking up already?" he whispered once more. He sighs deeply as he brings his eyes to the ceiling. "You need to sleep so you won't be tired today! You are spending the day with Alice" he scolded himself. "But how could I sleep knowing that were separated by a mere wall!" he said. Butterflies flutter excitedly in his stomach at the mere thought of Alice, and he smiles a gap toothed grin at the image of her sleeping in bed. He turns a bright shade of red before slapping his hand as if to scold himself. "Naughty! I mustn't think of My Alice sleeping in bed! That is highly inappropriate!" he whispered. He shook his head and put his palm to his face before pushing back the covers impatiently and glaring out the window. "When will morning come" he whispered to himself. Finally he sighed, looked around the room suspiciously and slipped a tome from under his pillow.

"Mrs. Humphry's Manners for Men" he recited as he read the cover of the book. He sighed once more before turning to a folded page. "Romance, and Courtship" he read out loud. "A gentleman should always remove his hat while talking to a lady… well I've already mucked that one up" he said shaking his fist angrily. The day after Alice and Ronald's arrival, The Hatter had the _brilliant _idea to court Alice properly. He had requested to speak with Ronald alone that night in order to figure out what exactly was the proper way to court her. The Hatter huffed angrily as he remembered Ronald laughing madly at him.

"Hatter you can't possibly think that Alice wants to be **properly **courted? Oh yes, everything about our Alice just screams **proper**" Ronald said sarcastically before laughing. He gently patted The Hatter in the back reassuringly. "Just be yourself Hatter, she wouldn't be the type to ask for more than that, honestly Tarrant, just be yourself" he advised before leaving with The Tweedles.

"Just be myself indeed!" The Hatter whispered sarcastically. "I want to do everything right!" He said strong-mindedly before turning to the book once more. "It's a good thing Nivens was able to procure this for me! Seeing as Ronald was no help at all" he mumbled before reading once again.

"A gentleman should never remove his coat while standing, sitting, riding, or walking with a lady." He recited nervously. "I sure hope it isn't hot today" he giggled. He sits up straight at suddenly hearing a soft giggle. He looks around his room nervously before hearing it again. "Alice?" he wondered. He shook his head in disapproval right before hearing her voice once more. He jumped onto his bed and quickly put his ear to the wall. "This is naughty, a gentleman would never… Ah forget it! Is she awake?" he muttered to himself as he listened intently.

"Morning is here!" he hears her say before turning his eyes to the window.

"Morning is here" he repeated nervously as he took the book in his hands. "Courtship is quite difficult in My Alice's world." He sighed before returning to his reading.

**Later on that day...**

"Tarrant?" Alice asked as they silently walked down a small path in the garden.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Why is that…" she started turning to face him. Suddenly she gave him a confused look and pointed to the hat in his hands. "Why aren't you wearing your hat?" she asked.

"Um, well you see…" he started; Alice gently takes the hat from his hands and placed it back atop his mess of orange hair.

"Much better," she smiled shyly. The Hatter returned the smile and slowly reached up his hand to touch her cheek before abruptly yanking it back and shoving it in his pockets. Alice's smile faded at the action, as she continued their walk.

"I'm sorry" he whispered gently. She gave him a small nod and looked to the floor before speaking once again.

"Tarrant, why is it that, you've seemed a bit… distant as of late?" Alice finally asked.

"Distant?" Tarrant said, trying to sound casual.

"Yes. I thought you said you missed me, and yet… you act uneasy around me, you don't hold my hand, just right now, you aren't standing close to me… did… I do something?" she asked.

"NO! You didn't do anything; in fact you've been perfect! Just the same perfect Alice as ever! It's… just, me." The Hatter said sounding defeated. Alice gave him a questioning look. "Alice, I've been trying to learn how to properly court you." He blurted. "Everything is different here in Underland, and I asked Ronald how to court a woman in your world, and he laughed at me and told me "to be myself" which doesn't really help me in any way! So I told Nivens to go up to your world and find out, and he ended up getting me this book, which told me that I was doing _everything_ wrong! And…"

"Hatter!" Alice said, snapping him out of his crazy rambling. She smiled at him brightly before taking his hand in hers. "Ronald was right, you know" she said as she stepped closer to him. "Tarrant, I don't need you to learn any of those things, I like everything about you and I wouldn't change a thing! I already… love you" she said shyly.

"But I want to do this right Alice, you are so very important to me, that I don't want to muck anything up…" he explained.

"Then how do you court a lady in Underland?" She asked.

"Well, I've never done it" he said defensively "but the first thing a gentleman does is give her a token, if she accepts, they are allowed time to get to know each other, and if there is any mutual attraction then… well… it just goes on like that" he finished.

"That is so much easier than what they have us do!" Alice said. "We had to have dance cards, and chaperones, and all these rules!" she exclaimed. She squeezed Tarrant's hand lightly before gazing into his light pink eyes. "I like your way better" she giggled.

"Thank heavens" he breathed, finally allowing his hand to touch her cheek. "So let's see…" he whispered, his husky voice laced in his outlandish accent, "I've given you a token, and you accepted…" he said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "And we are trying to get to know each other better" he said as his lips lightly graze her cheek. "And I can tell My Alice, that there is mutual attraction between us" he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine, "That just leaves us with… the rest of it" he said finally pulling her in for a kiss. He pulled away and smiled widely as he sees Alice still with her eyes closed, lips pursed. After taking a breath she opened her eyes and blushed at The Hatter staring at her. "Should I tell you what else happens during Underlandian Courtship?" Tarrant asked his voice still touched with hints of his accent.

"In time… but for now, I would love to just get to know you better" Alice chimed as he took her hand and resumed their walk.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, my sweet Alice" Tarrant said before kissing her hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review**


	3. Something Peculiar

**Hi Again! Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! and thanks for reading!**

**Summary: The Hatter witnesses something peculiar on one of his walks and tells Alice about it.**

**Ron and William seems to have become quite good friends**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

"Alice?" The Hatter said as he turned to his side and placed his head on his hand. The pair was lying on a bed of fresh blue flowers on a small hill overlooking Marmoreal. Alice had her eyes to the clouds watching dreamily as small puffs of white, pass them by.

"Hmm?" she asked, still looking to the sky.

"I think I might have witnessed something peculiar today" he started. "Something peculiar indeed…" he whispered.

"What is it dear Hatter?" Alice asked turning on her side to face him.

"Well… I first noticed it a few days ago; I was walking out of my Work Room when I saw Ronald and William sparring in the practice ring,"

"William? The knight who's been chaperoning Ronald around Underland?" She confirmed.

"Yes, that William" he nodded. "And well… they look like they've become quite good friends" he continued.

"Right, they do seem close" Alice smiled.

"Yes, well that afternoon, I saw them walking around the fountains in the garden, and they seem to stare at each other a little longer than appropriate, and seem to stand a little closer than before…" he said, still sounding confused.

"Go on…" Alice said, motioning for him to continue.

"And the other night at dinner, one of the Ladies in the Queen's court mentioned that they seemed to get along well, and I thought I saw Ronald… blush?" he asked. Alice just smiled and giggled lightly.

"Then last night, I heard William conversing with another Knight in the stables. I heard the other Knight ask him if any Ladies had caught his eye, and William said that he was interested in someone, but I haven't seen that young man interact with _any _of the Ladies of the court!" he explained. Alice smiled brighter as she shifted on her back once more, staring at the clouds.

"And then today… I saw something quite peculiar" The Hatter said hesitantly. Alice sat up on the ground and faced The Hatter, he followed suit and took her hand, still with a confused look in his face.

"So what did you see my Hatter? I'm getting rather curious as to what this _peculiar_ thing is!" she said excitedly grasping his hand with both of hers.

"You are quite impatient My Sweet Alice!" he laughed. She looked at him impatiently and motioned for him to continue. "Alright, alright… So I was taking a stroll through the wood when I saw…Well the two were sitting on a blanket underneath this giant mushroom and they were drinking tea. I don't think they saw me, or even heard me… Or maybe they did, I wasn't sure, I mean if it was us sitting there and someone walked up I probably would have heard…." He trailed.

"Tarrant," Alice whispered, squeezing his hands gently.

"I'm fine…" he said shaking his head. "Where was I, oh yes, I saw them having tea. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they looked rather pleased with each other's company. Then they stopped talking for a while, and just… gazed at each other. Is that the right word to use I wonder, I would describe it as how I would "gaze" at you whenever you say my name, and I just feel all these little Absolems flying around inside me. Well, that's what it looked like. Yes… they were gazing at each other." Alice smiled brightly hearing Tarrant rambling about how he feels butterflies when she says his name, but also because of what seems to have been transpiring between Ron and his Knight.

"Gazing… and then what?" she whispered.

"Well… William put his tea down and took Ronald's hand and said something… I couldn't hear it but whatever it was made Ronald smile greatly. Then they sat there holding hands for a while, not really moving or saying anything until William brought his hand to Ron's cheek. I don't know if what I saw was right but he leaned in as if to kiss Ron? Just when I thought they were about to… you know… Chessur popped out of nowhere and scared them!" he laughed. "Then I made my way back here and now I'm with you" he finished, giving her hand a quick kiss. He shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head with a finger.

"Alice?" He whispered. Alice gently put a finger on his lip to interrupt.

"I don't think it's peculiar at all, in fact it makes me very happy!" she started. "It seems My Silly Boy has found someone at last" she chimed. "Nothing is impossible here in Wonderland" she said dreamily as she leaned her back onto his chest.

"I see… I guess anything is possible here." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Sometimes, I still pinch myself when I realize that Our Champion would ever fall for a mere Hatter" he said.

"And I wonder how a Wonderful Hatter can fall for a Silly Girl" she laughed. "But I never pinch myself, just in case this is a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up." She finished, leaning closer into him.

That night, as Alice made her way down the hall into her room, she noticed Ron's door slightly ajar. She peaked in gently and whispered a greeting before Ron turned motioned for her to come in.

"Are you happy you stayed?" Alice asked as she sat next to Ron on the bed.

"Very" he said, as he smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled and pats his thigh before getting up from the bed.

"Good Night My Silly Boy!" she whispered.

"Goodnight Love" Ron said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Alice gave him a sly grin that can top Chessur's as she turned her back and started humming a familiar tune.

"Ronald and William having tea! K-I-S-S…." she sang as she made her way to the door.

"Oh be quiet you!..." Ron stammered as Alice watched him blush a few shades of pink.

* * *

**Please review! **


	4. A Haunting Voice Pt 1

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. Heres another one shot. Not so humorous this time... this is only part one.**

**Summary: Alice hears an angelic voice one night... a haunting melody that leads her to the depths of Marmoreal.**

**"Release her from her prison."**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Alice in Wonderland.**

**

* * *

**

Alice Kingsley was happily dreaming when she feels a soft touch to her cheek. She smiles and sighs before fluttering her eyelids open, hoping to see her Hatter. Her brown orbs curiously scan the room, trying to find the source of the warmth on her cheek. She rubbed her eyes for a second before sitting up on her bed.

"It must have been a dream" she whispered to herself. Suddenly she feels another soft touch to her skin, as if someone had just ran a finger over her lip to her cheek. She feels goose bumps throughout her skin as she feels a breeze pass through her hair. She turns quickly to her window, only to see that it was shut tightly. She brought her blanket to her chin nervously and scanned the room once more, looking for the presence that she surely felt. At seeing no one but her own reflection, she lets out a shaky sigh before settling her head back on her pillow.

"Stop imagining things Alice" she whispered to herself before forcing her eyes shut. "Just go back to sleep" she reminded herself. Just as she was falling back into slumber, she hears a little whisper in her ear. It was a small voice, but she was sure it was a woman's voice. She threw her eyes open and nervously turned her head to see who was talking. She was still alone. She jumped up from her bed and ran to the door, gripping the intricately designed silver knob in her sweaty hands when she heard the whisper in her ear once more.

"Alice…" The voice called to her. Alice was still looking around the room, not seeing anyone, but she was certain she heard the voice. She was sure she felt the breath in her ear as she heard her name being called. Alice closed her eyes tightly as she gripped the knob.

"There's no one there" Alice recited.

"Alice… please Alice… follow my voice" she heard once more. Suddenly Alice felt calmness throughout her body as she released her grip on the door knob. She took a breath and turned around to face her dark room. Her lids hood over her eyes as she feels light and relaxed, listening to the disembodied voice echoing softly around her. The woman's voice was angelic and enticing as it whispered her name.

"I'm here" Alice answered softly.

"Please Alice, follow my voice…" she heard again. Soon the woman started to sing a slow angelic hum. It was a beautiful melody Alice has never heard, the song was mostly a wordless hum but in some instances, she can make out words she doesn't understand. The voice softly echoed around the room, making Alice feel relaxed and calm. Alice's lids felt heavier as she looked around the room once more, she lets smiles sleepily as she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, standing next to a tall woman in a glistening lavender dress. The woman had kind blue eyes and a soft smile across her pink lips as she hummed her melody, her hand held out in front of her, beckoning for Alice to come close. Her long raven hair gently blowing in the breeze draping over her shoulders and reaching her waist seemed to shine brightly in the light that seemed to emanate from a charm around her neck.

Alice closed her eyes and nodded, holding her hand out to reach for the mysterious woman's when the visitor gently floated around her and stood in front of the door. Alice opened her eyes once more looking into the mirror to see the woman once again. She turned her head towards the door to see no one there. She quickly glanced back at the mirror to see the visitor still standing in front of her door, beckoning her to follow.

"But I can't see you" Alice whispered.

"Please Alice, follow my voice…" she heard again. Alice feels a soft breeze flutter across her cheek, before hearing the angelic melody once more. Alice nodded her head and obeyed, slowly making her way towards the door. Her eyes were hooded and glazed over as she pulled open the door, stepping out into the hall barefoot in her night dress. Alice quietly passed by The Hatter's door, not being distracted by the mumbling that was coming from inside. She passed by Ron's door, not bothering to give it another look. Alice feels the air grow cold as she walked down along a dark cobblestone staircase, not bothering to bring her eyes to watch each dark step.

Alice blinked slowly, as if hypnotized as she listened intently to the angelic melody floating ahead of her. Her eyes glazed over as she finally reach the bottom of the staircase. She was in a hallway lit only by small lavender fireflies fluttering about, with doors in all shapes sizes covering every inch of the walls. Her ears perk up as she hears the haunting voice call her name once more. Finally she notices a door in the distance that seemed to have a light emanating from inside. Spellbound, she closes her eyes and nods as she obeys the haunting song and stepped forth towards the peculiar door. She gently reaches for a knob, black as coal and embossed with delicate metal work. Alice brings her eyes up towards the large door facing her. It was a beautiful dark mahogany with delicate carvings, beautiful knots were engraved along the border, and in the center of the door was a mesmerizing carving of a woman. The woman's eyes were closed and her hair was sprawled all around the door, she had a small smile on her face and her hands were delicately laid over her chest, right under a charm around her neck. The charm was a small round amethyst that seemed to glow as Alice stared at it. Alice nodded once more as she hears the disembodied voice call her name. Gently, she twisted the knob open and entered the brightly lit room.

"I'm here" Alice recited as if in a trance, she stepped further into the lavender room, her eyes transfixed on a marble statue of the woman she saw in her mirror. The statue was holding a large open oyster shell filled with liquid. Alice stepped towards the statue mechanically, her eyes never leaving the Amethyst charm on the statue's neck.

"I'm here" Alice recited once more as she stepped closer to the statue. As if hypnotized, Alice brought her index finger to the thick silver liquid within the oyster shell. As rings emanate from where her finger had touched, Alice lifted her index finger and silver dropped from her digit and hovered above the ripples. Finally, the drop settles back into the liquid and it was still once more. Alice gripped the statue's hands and slightly tilted the oyster; the silver liquid that was contained had somehow hardened to form a mirror. Alice, dark eyes glazed over as if entranced stared mindlessly at the reflection of a raven haired woman in front of her. The woman starts to sing her melody once more, one hand clutching at her Amethyst charm, while the other held out in front of her. Alice mechanically obeys, reaching her hand up to the mirror.

"I'm here…" Alice said deadpan as her fingers graze the reflection.

"Yes, you are Alice…And you will get me out of this prison" The woman said as her Amethyst charm glowed brightly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Part 2 coming soon!**


	5. A Haunting Voice Pt 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Looks like A Haunting Voice is going to take up a few more chapters than expected so heres part 2. Hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry it isn't really comedy. I feel a little dark lately lol dont worry, I have others written up so by the time this is done we'll get back right back to the silliness. Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Summary: Alice hears an angelic voice calling to her one night. She is lead to the depths of Marmoreal where she learns a dark secret. Will The Hatter be able to take back his beloved?**

**"I could never hurt you Alice"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, if I did, I would have made Johnny Depp practice his lines in my apartment shirtless. LOL JK**

**

* * *

**

…_And the Sea Witch stretched forth her arms towards the sky, sending large pillars of water out of the dark depths of the ocean. She laughed maniacally as the pillars of water turn into crystals of ice. She sits on a throne made of ice that floats in the dark water._

"_You have to stop this Faye" A voice calls out from a patch of land in the distance. The Sea Witch stands angrily and stomps on the ice below her feet sending a tidal wave careening towards the small island. A white light emerges from the island and blocks the impending tidal wave. Faye, the Sea Witch flutters her fingers sending her floating fortress gently across the water towards the small island. When she was close enough to see her enemy, she shuts her eyes tightly as she lets the anger in them boil within. _

_A white figure stands on the island; a beautiful maiden with flowing white hair, in flowing white and silver robes. The white figure removes a hood over her head to reveal a golden crown atop her shining tresses. The White Sorceress or Underland stands undeterred atop a small hill on the island. Tears flow from her eyes as she disregards the glowing white robe to show The Champion's armor. She clutches the silver bow on her side and pleads with the Witch once more._

"_Please, you have to stop this Faye" she said affectionately, holding her hand out to the woman in the water. The witch opens her eyes to show a vibrantly intense blue, her breast heaving at her deep breaths. Suddenly, the charm around her neck glows its brightest as the fortress floats away from the island. The wind picks up and witch's hair blows furiously as large wave culminates from a far._

"_I will become Queen!" The Witch screamed. "You've already taken the one I love…" she said with a sudden hint of sadness on her voice. "I cannot let you rule Underland" She growled, the anger back in her voice once more._

_The White Sorceress lets the tears flow freely from her eyes as she lifts the bow in front of her. She clutches a silver arrow from her quiver. Her hand trembles slightly as she points the arrow towards the woman who was once her friend. She pulls the string and hesitates as the woman in the water looks her in the eyes, tears also flowing down her cheeks. _

"_You have to do it" says a man's voice. The White Sorceress turns to see her beloved. The King of Underland, donned to the boot in his white armor; His light blue eyes looked at her understandingly as his blonde hair blew in the wind. The Crown on his head shined in the light as he brought the Oracullum from a pocket in his chain mail. "It's been foretold… You have to do it" he said sadly, giving her a loving look. She looks once more towards the woman in the water. Her blue eyes now filled with tears as the waves start to recede behind her. The woman shakes her head slightly, never letting go of the brown eyes staring at hers. _

_The White Sorceress falls to her knees and let go of her weapon. She couldn't do it. It was against her vows. Her beloved runs to her side clutching her into his chest, caressing her white hair gently. At the sight of this, the Sea Witch regains her fury and summons yet another large wave heading fast towards the lovers. Suddenly she feels her arm get pulled back. She looks down to see a silver arrow pierced through her wrist. She turns furiously towards the island to see The King pointing yet another arrow at her, ready to shoot. Her heart breaks as she feel another piercing pain in her other wrist, bringing her down to her knees. She screamed and pulled maniacally, trying to free herself from her confines as the silver slowly meld into the ice, holding her in her kneeling position unable to escape. _

_The White Sorceress recites a chant and touched the ocean water, slowly pulling the fortress towards the island. She sobbed lightly as she stepped forth onto the ice, kneeling in front of the frantic woman with bleeding wrists. She gently puts her hands to the woman's wounds and heals them. _

"_I'm sorry Faye…" she whispered into the Witch's ear, tears still flowing freely from her sorrowful eyes. The Witch screamed irately pulling at the confines and thrashing her head around. The White Sorceress takes a few silver arrows from her quiver and laid them on the ground around her friend. She says a small chant before the silver starts melting around the sobbing Witch._

"_Why would you do this to me!" The Witch screamed as she feels the silver melt into her skin. _

"_Because I Love you, and I would not see you dead." The Sorceress says as she turns her back to hide the tears. The silver creeps its way over The Witch's body, covering every creamy color of her skin into a reflective liquid. She finally lets out a loud scream as the last tips of her fingers turn silver. Silence finally hovers over the couple as the Champion turns to see a puddle of thick silver on the ice. She takes a small vial from a pocket and spills a few drops into the fortress of ice. The Ice melts slowly into a statue of her friend, in all her beauty holding a large oyster shell. The sorceress flutters her fingers and the silver puddle floats gently up the air and settles into the oyster._

"_I'm sorry Faye…" She whispers._

_

* * *

_

"I'm investigating words that begin with the letter A" The hatter whispered to himself as he checked his reflection in the mirror. He excitedly fumbled with the hat on his head, not being satisfied with the awkward placement.

"Amazing, Astounding, Attractive, Affable, Affectionate, Adoring, Amorous, Alice" He recited, while fixing his bowtie. His green eyes turned a slight pink before turning back to its vibrant green at the mere thought of her name. He smiled as he stepped towards his door, pulling the knob slowly. His heart skips a beat a he hears light footsteps in the hallway. "Is she awake already? It's quite early, and My Alice isn't the sort to wake before dawn" he wondered. He let himself step out of the door just as Alice passed his door. He tipped his hat and opened his mouth to speak only to notice that she didn't even acknowledge him standing there.

"That's strange…" he whispered to himself. He watched as Alice, barefoot and still in her night gown walk… almost float, towards her door. He tilted his head as he watched an unusual swagger in her stride, her hips swaying ever so delicately under her night dress. The Hatter blushed at the sudden thought and shook his head quickly. "I mustn't be thinking such salacious thoughts about My Alice and her hips so early in the morning" he giggled to himself. He brought his eyes back up to beautiful figure walking away from him. She turns mechanically towards her door and gently wrapped her hand around the knob. A small grin happened upon her lips and her intense blue eyes glimmered as she licked her lips.

"Her lips…" The Hatter whispered, bringing a finger to his own. "Wait a minute! My Alice doesn't have Blue eyes!" he thought. Suddenly he found himself dashing towards her. He stopped in his tracks as she turned her head to face him; her eyes now back to their normal chocolate sweetness. She gave him a blank stare as he curiously eyed her. She raised a brow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" she spat.

"Ali… You're **not** Alice" he whispered, eyeing the beautiful Amethyst charm around her neck.

"Poor Hatter" she uttered with a slight tone of annoyance, the name of his trade sounding more like an accusation than anything. "I think you've gone Mad" she accused. "You should get yourself checked" she scoffed before stepping into her room and slamming the door.

"She's not My Alice, I'm sure of it" The Hatter whispered as she ran down the hall.

"I need to speak with her immediately" The Hatter said to a Knight posted at The White Queen's door.

"I'm sorry Hatter, but she isn't here. She took a carriage when she awoke this morning and has yet to return" He explained. "I'm sure she will be back soon" He reassured. The Hatter dejectedly walked away heading towards his workroom as he let his mind fill with visions of the Un-Alice he encountered a few moments ago.

"Have I gone mad?" He asked himself. "Maybe I was imagining things, maybe it is My Alice, only… she's grown tired of me and did not want anything to do with me?" He asked himself as he sat across his work desk. "But just last night, she seemed to like me just as she always had when I escorted her to her door. She even kissed me before bidding me Goodnight" he defended. "That wasn't My Alice, I'm very sure of it. Oh Mirana where are you? I need your help" he whispered before resting his head on his hands.

**...**

After dressing and primping herself for the day, Alice makes her way down a path in the garden. A malicious smile spreads across her lips as she notices the flowers trembling as she walks by. She sway her hips seductively as she sees a couple Knights posted around the garden, batting her lashes at them and smiling coyly, her blue eyes piercing into theirs. She turns back gently as she hears a voice calling her name from a distance. Her eyes turn dark brown, an attractive smile across her pink lips as she sees a golden haired, blue eyed man running towards her. He finally reaches her and gives her a kiss on the cheek, taking her hand onto his.

"Ready for breakfast?" Ron said as he walked with her down the path.

"Of course" she said. Ron tensed up a little at the sound of her voice. She sounded the same but there was a small hint of huskiness in her voice that he has never noticed. "But you'll have to excuse me a moment, I have business to attend to." She said seductively. Ron opened his mouth to protest but she brought a finger to his lips to interrupt. "I will meet you at the breakfast table, now go" she commanded before sucking on the finger that was on his lip. Ron was so stunned by his friend's sudden change in demeanor that he didn't find the Muchness to protest and simply obeyed, quietly making his way towards the breakfast table.

Alice finally reaches her destination, a small creek within the gardens of Marmoreal leading into the vast ocean if Underland. Alice hums a soft melody as she kneels to the ground, running her fingers through the water. An evil smile spreads across her lips as she lifts her wet hands to her face, she blew on her wet fingers and suddenly the water turns to ice crystals creating sharp claws covering her fingers. She blew on her hands once more and the ice melted to liquid running down her wrist. She takes her index finger to the creek once again and started swirling a continuous circle in the water while humming her song. Finally a few water snakes converged around the mini vortex and wrapped themselves around each other, forming a bigger snake that slithered its way up Alice's hand. She brought the snake to her lips and kissed its black head.

"My ever faithful Isombard…" she said affectionately as she let the snake slither up her arms and around her neck. The black snake brought its head towards the charm around Alice's neck, flitting its tongue at the glowing Amethyst. Lavender patterns spread across its length as Alice gently caressed its scales, motioning for it to slither back on to her arm. The snake followed and rested its head on Alice's palm, staring up at the woman's intensely blue eyes. "Tell my followers I have returned" she said as an evil grin spread across her face. The snake nodded to comply and swiftly wriggled back into the water. Alice waved at the snake and dipped both hands into the pond, closing her eyes in delight at the feel of water running through her skin. She smiled in ecstasy as she brought her hands up from the water, turning the liquid in her hands into ice crystal claws once again. A husky laugh emerged from her lips as she watched a few blue flowers trembling by her skirts. "You're Queen is back" she whispered before slashing the poor flowers with her clawed fingers.

**...**

Ronald and The Hatter sat silently at the breakfast table, uneasy in their chairs. The Hatter still hasn't been able to stop thinking about his unusual encounter with the Un-Alice from earlier, and Ron was still somewhat taken aback by Alice's commanding and seductive behavior. They look at each other curiously, both trying to decide whether they should talk about what they noticed. The Hatter cleared his throat to prepare to speak when a beautiful figure in blue emerged from behind the hedge. She smiled at Ron lovingly and gave The Hatter a quick nod and a small smile before taking her seat in between the two.

"So Hatter" she started as she draped her napkin across her lap. "Have you gotten yourself checked out?" she said nonchalantly as she poured herself some tea. Ronald gave The Hatter a confused look for a moment but directed his attention back to his suddenly distant friend. She gave the Hatter a blank look as he stammered to look for his words, his face showing a hurt expression.

"What is going on Alice? Is Tarrant ill?" Ron asked.

"Poor Hatter's gone mad" she said blankly as she spread marmalade on her scone. "What would be the point of employing a Mad Hatter anyway?" she asked with a disgusted tone. The Hatter's eyes filled with sorrow as he listens to her insults. His heart felt like it had broken in two as he watched her give him a forced smile. "Scone Hatter?" she offered, pushing a basket of scones in his direction.

"Alice!" Ron exclaimed. "What has brought on this sudden wickedness towards Tarrant?" Ron scolded. Alice merely shrugged and stirred her piping hot tea with her finger without so much as a flinch. She took a deep breath and fiddled with her charm with her other hand before humming a soothing melody. Her voice echoes around Ron as she stares him in the eyes. Ron's lids feel heavy as he listens to her beautiful melody, he feels so relaxed in fact that he couldn't bring himself to react as he sees her brown eyes turn an intense blue. She smiles coyly as she watches Ron's eyes glaze over; she takes another look at the Hatter who sat with his mouth agape flabbergasted at the sight before him. Alice leaned in and pressed her lips against Ronald's, crushing her mouth onto his unmoving lips.

"A proper Queen needs a King" she whispered before singing her melody once more. Her voice echoed louder throughout the garden and The Hatter finds himself feeling as if he was being pulled into a trance. A feeling of sudden calmness starts to fill his body as he watches Alice sit on Ron's lap still singing her song. Suddenly, he feels as though he can't keep his eyes open.

**...**

Mirana sat in her immaculately white carriage as a feeling of dread suddenly fill her insides. She starts to hyperventilate and feels her heart dropping to her stomach as she nears the gates of Marmoreal. Tears suddenly find their way down her cheek as her breath catches in her throat. She brings a gloved finger to her cheek and wipes the wetness from her face.

"Tears?" she asked herself curiously. As tears freely flow from her eyes, she notices dark clouds hover above. Managing a peek out the window she realizes that her sudden gloom has brought on drops of rain from the once clear sky. As her carriage enters the gates, she feels her ride come to a stop. She takes a peek out the window to see that the carriage hasn't passed the garden. She knocks on the wall for the footman to continue, but they remain still. Taking a deep breath she steps out of the confines of her dry carriage into the rain. She looks at the footman who seemed to have been frozen in his seat, clutching the reigns. Suddenly she hears a beautiful haunting melody resonating through the trees. A quick look at the trembling flowers on the ground reassures her sudden dread. She hears the song once again before throwing her hands to cover her ears. She ran as fast as she could in her ball gown through the hedges and trees to finally reach a table in the garden. Her eyes widen as she sees Alice sitting on a hypnotized Ronald's lap humming the spell into the air. She sees The Hatter sitting across from them, his lids heavily starting to droop over his eyes.

"Cover your ears! Don't listen to her song!" Mirana screamed as loud as she can. The Hatter, along with some of the guards were pulled from the trance and brought their hands to their ears, trying to drown out the sound of the enticing voice.

Alice halted her singing immediately and turned angrily towards The White Queen. She stood from her seat on Ron's lap and eyed the soaking Queen furiously. Her blue eyes pierced Mirana's dark ones as she gently gave her a malicious grin. Droplets of rain froze in mid air as Alice brought her hands up as if to surrender.

"No… it can't be. Faye…" Mirana whispered as she watched the rain float gently in the air. Alice licked her lips seductively before clutching both hands closed. At the motion of her hands, the droplets floating in the air formed whips that quickly grabbed Mirana by the wrists, pulling her hands down to her sides. Alice gently made her way towards The White Queen, directing another mass of water from the fountain into a shape of a snake that slithered ahead of her. She motioned her hand up and the snake climbed its way up Mirana's body and wrap around her neck gently. Alice clasped her hand as the snake's grip on Mirana's neck tightened, lifting her from the ground just above Alice. Mirana choked and coughed slightly before turning her tearful eyes towards the woman in front of her.

"Your mother was weak. She should have finished the task when she had the chance." Alice said as she tightened the grip around Mirana's neck once more. The Queen was slowly turning a pale shade of blue as the air left her lungs just before The Hatter slashed at the water with his sword, bringing the Queen to fall on the floor. Alice huffed angrily as she let the water envelope her fingers, creating sharp ice claws. The Hatter pointed the sword at Alice, his heart breaking at the action. Alice looked at him sincerely for a moment, her eyes back to their normal color.

"Tarrant?" she pleaded. "What's wrong?" she said, her eyes begging him to put his sword away. The Hatter couldn't help it and dropped his sword.

"I could never hurt you Alice" he whispered.

"Good" Alice responded as her eyes turn a brilliant blue once more. She whipped her clawed hands at him and sent him flying towards a marble wall. His eyes get blurry as he feels himself slide down the white wall, warm thick liquid spreading across his chest. He takes one more look at Alice who had made her way back to where Ron was sitting; she smiles maliciously as white knights surround her, spears in hand. The Hatter's vision blurs greatly as she watched Alice conjure up a great ball of water that surrounded Ron and her, before finally bursting into bright lavender light. The Hatter vision darkens as the pair disappears from the table, and soon enough all he could see was darkness.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHH what happens next? Keep an eye out for it tomorrow! Woohoo LOL btw I used my name for The Witch's name... hehehe My name is Faye Lawrence. I was trying to decide whether I should name her Flawrence but I decided against it, Faye seems more... witchy.. cant believe i just said that about my own name LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I CANT WAIT TO READ YOUR REVIEWS YALL! THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. A Haunting Voice: The Finale

**WELL HELLO THERE! sorry for not updating in a while! I went on vacation and visited some family up north, so i didnt really have time to do anything, plus i didn't have my laptop so yeah... Sorry about that, feel free to leave me angry comments... :(**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BTW**

**Summary: The finale to A Haunting Voice Trilogy. Sorry for all the drama and angst. I know the genre says comedy, but yeah. Sorry... Just a warning this chap is a bit dramatic so if that aint your scene, then click back now.**

**"Mirana, please help! I'm losing her! Her breathing has slowed…!"**

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

"You have to do it Tarrant; it has been foretold in the Orac…"

"I **KNOW WHAT I SAW IN THE BLOODY ORACULLUM MIRANA**!" He interrupted, his heavy outlandish accent bellowing in the white room. "But… I can't… I won't do it!" he hissed as he turned away from The White Queen. He winced inwardly at the pain reverberating from his slashed chest. He clutched at the bandages on his torso as he looked out into the balcony. His eyes softened slightly at the memory of his angel standing with him in the very same balcony on the eve of Frabjous day.

"Tarrant… that was not Alice anymore… what we saw was The Sea Witch in Alice's body… In order to save her, you must do what has been foretold" Mirana calmly explained. The Hatter sighed heavily before pounding his fists on the white marble ledge. He turned quickly just in time to see Mirana pouring a dark amber liquid into a cup. He glared at her as she offered him the cup, only softening his eyes slightly as he noticed the dark bruises around her once pale neck. He grunted angrily before downing the thick liquid that seemed to take its time going down his throat. He felt the heat from the liquid burn in his chest and he closed his eyes tightly to stifle the pain. Suddenly, a puff of dark smoke surrounded him and a pair of big blue eyes appeared before him.

"Be still Tarrant, let me help you" Chessur said soothingly before gently unwinding the bandages around his friend's chest. The Hatter's eyes quickly turned a sad shade of gray as he saw the healing gashes on his chest.

"She didn't do this to you Tarrant" Chessur said as if reading The Hatter's mind. "_That_ wasn't her" he reassured once more.

The Queen handed The Hatter another cup filled with the foul liquid and motioned for him to drink. The Hatter complied and winced as he once again felt the burning in his chest. Soon enough the wounds started to heal faster, and after a few more cups of the mysterious fluid, the once open gashes were nothing but scars.

"Is there… any other way Mirana?" He begged. Mirana shook her head sadly, her brown eyes lowering to the floor.

"In order to unite Alice's soul with her body, we must get rid of the Sea Witch" She explained.

"I understand that!" The Hatter spat in his heavy accent, after a deep breath, his voice was back to a mere whisper. "But… can we find another way to lure The Witch out?" he squeaked. The Queen shook her head slowly.

"Hatter I… I will try my hardest to revive her after you have done… _your part_." she said softly, the last part almost too soft to be audible. The Hatter yanked his shirt and coat off a chair and threw them on quickly before marching back out to the balcony.

"I can't do this… I could never hurt her, I… I promised…" he trailed.

* * *

His hands cramped painfully as he gripped the reins on his horse. His face felt sore as the harsh wind whipped at his skin while the sounds of the galloping horses around him did nothing to soothe his fried nerves. His mouth twitched angrily as he noticed the smell of the sea in the air around him.

"We're getting close" he whispered to himself in Outlandish. His heart ached as he remembered his mission, and he feels his vision blur from the tears building up. He squeezes his eyes shut to rid himself of his tears. The thought of his Alice flashed in his mind just as his eyes close.

"_Alice!" He called as he sees her on the floor with her knees to her chest. Her arms gripped them tightly for comfort as she rocked on the dark floor. "Alice!" he yelled once more, trying to reach for her within the reflective liquid in a large marble shell. Alice's eyes dart around and stop as if staring into his. Suddenly she bolts up from the floor and crawls closer to him frantically. She brings her hands up to pound on the barrier between them and opens her mouth to call out his name. He hears nothing. He screams her name at the top of his lungs and dips his hands once more into the liquid, trying to pull her out but to no avail. He sees her as she starts to shed tears. He can't help but shed some of his own. _

"_I promise I'll get you out, no matter what it takes" he whispers before turning away. Mirana steps up to the statue and takes out a flask from her pocket. Alice's pounds on the barrier once more and calls for the Queen, hoping she would be able to help. The Queen gives her a reassuring look and holds her fingers to her lips as if to calm the frightened girl in the water. Alice finally calms down and nods deciding to trust her friends. Mirana swirls the liquid in the shell and takes some of it into her flask before whispering a message to the girl on the other side._

"_I have never tried to merge a soul with a body before. My mother was the only person I knew that mastered the art." She whispered. "But I promise to do my best for you Alice" she said as she put the flask in her pocket. She then takes her hand to the rest of the silver liquid and whispered a few words. Suddenly the liquid formed into a sliver ball that floated in the air. She takes the ball and molds in gently within her hands. _

"_Tarrant," she whispered. The Hatter turns his head slightly to acknowledge her. She sighs and walks around to face him. In her hand was a silver dagger. She slowly extends her hands, offering the dagger to her heartbroken friend. She feels tears forming in her eyes but shakes them off, reminding herself that as the Queen; she had to be strong for everyone._

"_You must use this to…"she starts, but hesitates. She shakes her head again to regain her muchness before continuing. "You can't use any other weapon but this one, you must remember that Alice is in __**here**__, and she must find a way back to her body. Once her body is lost, the Witch will be in search for a new host, at which time, I shall finish what my mother couldn't" she said, hesitating slightly at the last bit. _

"_And Alice?" The Hatter asked hopefully. _

"_The dagger shelters part of Alice's soul, it should keep her body alive long enough for me to… do my part…" she said. "You must understand Hatter, I cannot revive her until The Witch is gone for good, or else she would just unite with Alice's body once more and all our efforts would be in vain." She explained._

The Hatter opens his eyes to shake the memory from his mind just as the smell of the salty air grew stronger. He almost hears the sounds of waves crashing in the distance but was muffled by the beating of his heart in his head.

"Don't worry Hatter, we'll find them" he hears a determined voice beside him. He turns to see the young knight, William riding swiftly to his right. The Hatter could only manage a small nod before William sped off ahead of him into a clearing. They finally slow to see the ocean, wild waves crash into the shore as dark clouds hover around the horizon.

"Show yourself Witch!" The Hatter yelled as he jumped off his horse and stepped towards the shore. Mirana swiftly got off her horse and ran behind the Hatter, soldiers at her side. Nivens, Mally and the Tweedles follow suit, weapons in hand; ready for anything. Chessur appears in the air above them keeping his eyes towards the horizon.

"I don't see them My Queen" he whispers as he floats higher.

"Where are you? Come out Witch!" The Hatter yelled once more as he marched into the water.

"She's here!" Absolem gasped as he fluttered by Tarrant's shoulder. "Get out of the water!" he warned. Suddenly the water around The Hatter's ankle begins to freeze. The waves stop crashing into the shore and they were suddenly surrounded by white solid ice. The Hatter stabs his sword around his trapped feet trying to free himself when he hears a mocking laugh.

"Tsk Tsk Hatter… Look what you've gotten yourself into" A familiar, yet different voice says. He continues jabbing the ice with his sword just as the ice around his feet melts once more. He stumbles back into the shore just as a figure starts to rise from the water.

"Do you like it?" She mocks as she playfully whips her hair around in front of the fuming Hatter. "I've always thought I looked better with raven hair" she laughs, running her fingers through her now black curls. Alice stands in front of the bewildered group, in a lavender shimmering dress that skimmed her curves. The dress trailed behind her and had a slit up her thigh that showed her creamy skin. The shimmering cloth draped just below her shoulders with sleeves that reached her wrists.

"I asked you a question Hatter! How do you like my hair?" She spat as she threw her arm out and sent a wave of water whipping towards him. He gets thrown back a bit and lands at Mirana's feet. She helps him up but quickly turns her attention back towards the Un-Alice standing in the water.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Mirana. Come to finish what your mother couldn't? she laughed. "I doubt it…" she grinned. "I knew your mother, you know? She was a very powerful sorceress, too bad she couldn't break her vows." She laughed once more, eyeing the armored figure on the shore. "If she couldn't do it, how do you expect to? You are weak; you aren't as strong as your mother was, and even she couldn't defeat me." She said, raising an eyebrow as she turned away from the group. She walked on the water towards the horizon just as she feels something whiz past her arm. She gasped as she felt something warm gush from throbbing arm. She looked down to see red dripping down her fingers flowing from a small cut. She turned angrily towards the group to see Mirana pointing a bow in her direction.

"Your mother's bow… so you think you can do better than she did? We'll see" she said walking back slightly before raising her hands to the air. She starts to laugh maniacally as she reaches the deeper parts of the mysterious Underland Ocean and The Hatter couldn't help but clutch at his heart at the sight of his once sweet angel looking so wicked and laughing madly. She stretched forth her hands towards the dark sky once more and soon enough; large pillars of water came out of the depths and formed into large crystal pillars. The water around her feet soon turns solid as a throne emerges from beneath. They hear a gasp from the group and turn to see a bewildered William staring into the horizon. They follow his line of sight to see that the throne was not empty. On it, sat Ronald dressed in royal garb, with a long velvet cape trailing beneath him. He sat on the throne and stared blankly into the distance.

"He looks just like…"Nivens whispered.

"Father…" Mirana gasped.

"I see you've met my King" The Witch said seductively before settling on Ronald's lap. "If I am to become Queen of Underland, I need a proper king, don't you agree, Love?" she said turning to Ronald.

"Of course my Love." Ronald recited blankly as she caressed his cheek with her fingers.

"Well, let's get this over with" The Witch whispered.

"You have to stop this Faye" Mirana said. The Witch's face suddenly turned soft, but just as quickly as it had happened, it was gone.

"What did you say?" she hissed, glaring in Mirana's direction. She looked at the figure with white hair on the shore and shut her eyes tightly, trying to remember her last moments before being imprisoned.

"Please you have to stop this Faye" The Witch threw her eyes open to see the figure on the shore. For a moment she thinks she sees her once beloved friend, and for a moment a small smile forms upon her lips. She quickly wipes the smile out of her face and turned away from the shore.

"Get them" she whispered, as she gets up from Ronald's lap. He complied and stood up from his seat and stared blankly at the shore. Faye waved her hand slightly and a small amount of water lifted from the ocean and entwined itself around Ronald's wrists and formed a long sharp sword. He whipped his sword around him as if to test it before proceeding to walk on the water towards the shore. Suddenly, more figures emerged from the water, and soon enough a large army of soldiers were making their way towards The White Queen's army. Tall monstrous beings emerge from the depths and follow Ronald's lead, wielding large unusual weapons made from objects found beneath the ocean. One was even dragging a large barnacled anchor behind him. Ronald pointed his new sword towards the group on the shore and the monstrous army charged forth. Weapons clashed as the Queen's soldiers engaged with the undersea army. William and Tarrant stood in front of Mirana, eyeing Ronald who was slowly making his way towards them. He comes up to face them and brings his sword up to strike just as William blocks his attack with his own sword.

"Go Tarrant! I can handle this" He said motioning for the Hatter to leave.

The Hatter nods and makes a run for the waters. Mirana follows close behind him clutching her mother's bow tightly in her hands. She turns back to see her soldiers and her friends fighting furiously against the creatures Faye has called upon.

"Be strong Mirana, they all need you" she thought to herself, placing a hand on her armor above her heart. She lifted her chain mail covered skirt as her armor boots touch the water. She says the same chant her mother once said almost a hundred years ago and soon finds Faye's fortress floating closer to the shore. At noticing this, Faye stomps her feet and sends a wave careening towards the pair. The Hatter steps back slightly just as Mirana whispers some words and bring her hands up in front of her. A white light emerges from her hands and blocks the impending wave from crashing into them.

"So your mother has taught you her little tricks" The Witch smirked. "No matter, they won't help you" she said licking her lips and settling into her throne. "Let me assist you, little Mirana" she mocked, lifting a finger up from her arm rest. She gave a small gesture and a path of crystal ice formed from the shore leading to her fortress. "Does that make it easier for you?" she giggled, using her forefinger to call the Queen forward. Mirana hesitantly stepped onto the ice, and made her way towards the Witch with her bow pointed firmly on her target. The Hatter grunted angrily and ran past his Queen wielding his sword.

"A little help, my loyal Isombard" the Witch chimed as she dipped her hand into the water. Soon, a group of small snakes gather around her hand to form a larger snake. The snake lifts his head from the water and let the Witch caress him before submerging back into the deep. The Witch smiles wickedly as the small path begin to quiver under their feet. Undeterred, The Hatter keeps his pace as he runs towards the Un-Alice ahead of him. Mirana let out a loud gasp as the snake reappears to block Tarrant's path. The snake has grown enormously and now blocks their narrow pathway with just its head. The Hatter stands in awe of the giant snake and was caught off guard when the snake whipped his tail at the bewildered Hatter. He slid back down the icy path, using his sword to stop his momentum before getting back up to face the snake. He lashed his sword around, occasionally slashing the giant. Isombard merely hissed and evaded most of The Hatter's blows. Mirana took a breath and brought her bow up towards the snake.

"I have to help him… The monster is too fast" she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes tightly as she pulled the silver string back. A sigh of relief escapes her lips when she hears a loud screech coming from the snake. She throws her eyes open to see The Hatter's sword gouged deeply into Isombard's eye. The Hatter laughs breathlessly as he pulled the sword out, watching the large snake screech and writhe in the water. He runs quickly to evade the snake's thrashing tail and stabs his sword into the snakes other eye. Another loud screech echoed through the air, followed by a loud agonized scream coming from the fortress.

"NO! You hurt my Isombard" The Witch screamed tears flowing from her eyes. She falls to her knees, dipping her hands into the water. The snake falls limply into the ocean and shrinks back into its original size.

"Come here Love" The Witch called, swirling her hands into the dark water. She finally gets a hold of her wounded friend and clutches it to her chest, whispering soothing words and caressing it adoringly. Her eyes soon turn angry as she faces The Hatter. He shudders inwardly at the sight of "Alice" with such an angry expression. He wonders for a moment of he has ever seen such an expression on his angel, but shakes his head quickly, trying to regain focus.

The Witch gently places her wounded friend on her throne and turns her back from her enemies. She takes deep shallow breaths and her chest heaves as she lets her anger boil within her.

"Faye… let's stop this fighting please" Mirana whispered as she came up to the fortress. Just as she stepped onto the solid ground, she hears thunder from a distance and looks up into the ever darkening sky. The wind grew stronger as The Hatter came up next to her trying to hold her back.

"It's almost time Hatter" she whispered, her eyes never leaving the raven haired figure ahead of them. Just then, the Un-Alice turned quickly and brought her hands to her sides, summoning ocean water to envelope her arms. Soon, sharp crystal talons formed around her fingers and before The Hatter could bring his sword around, she was slashing her sharp weapons at him, her eyes piercing into his. He could not take his eyes off her face. Her sweet Alice face… even with all the anger and pain that filled her expression, beneath it was still the sweet face he fell in love with, and he could not bring himself to swing his sword at her. All he could do was try his best to block her enraged blows.

"Alice!" he tried. "Don't do this!" he called, his accent lightly slipping. The Witch did not let up, and kept coming at The Hatter with sharp strikes from all directions. He notices an evil smile emerge from her lips and before he knew it, she was sweeping the floor beneath him with her leg. Soon after, he finds himself on his back, facing the dark sky. He looked to his left to see that his sword has slipped past him onto the edge of the fortress. The Sea Witch stood victorious above him letting her crystal weapons melt to her side. She laughed madly before falling on her knees, practically straddling the defeated Hatter.

"I remember you saying you can never hurt me" she whispered leaning close to his face. Her smile fades and was replaced by a grimace as she screeched in pain. She lifted her hand to see a silver arrow piercing through her palm. She brought the wounded hand up to summon water from the ocean but was unsuccessful. She raises her other hand but another arrow pierces through her palm, disabling her from summoning yet another watery weapon. She screeched loudly as she yanked the arrows out of her bleeding palms, throwing the silver arrows off into the water.

"Do it now Tarrant!" Mirana called as she brought her bow down to her side.

"No, no, no! Tarrant please, don't hurt me! You promised, you said you can never hurt me" Faye begged nervously, still straddling the heartbroken Hatter. She brought her bloody hands to his face, and caressed his cheeks smearing his pale skin with her dark red blood. She looked deeply into his eyes as tears begin to form in hers. "Please Hatter, save me from her! Save your Alice! She wants to kill me! Don't let her do it!" she begged in her sweetest voice, bringing her lips closer to his. She barely touched her soft lips onto his bruised ones just as a sharp pain shot through her, causing her to struggle for air.

"I'm sorry Alice" he whispered as he thrust the dagger deeper into her torso. She choked slightly as blood flowed from the corners of her mouth. Soon, a loud echoing scream filled the air as Alice's body stiffened up, her eyes to the sky, arms outstretched to her sides. Her eyes slowly fade from a bright blue to a chocolate brown as The Hatter scrambled back from under her. Small lavender lights emerge from her body into the air above her as her raven hair slowly regains its usual blonde color. Finally she falls to the floor just as the last of the black from her hair fade from the tips. The Hatter quickly crawls over to the fallen figure and clutches her into his arms. He watches as the lavender light move over to the throne and a figure formed within. They then hear a laugh coming from the figure, just as she materializes in front of Mirana.

"You failed, little Mirana. All you've managed to do was free me from that wretched body. Now I am truly free to rule Underland… Once I get rid of you." She said, motioning a hand towards Mirana. Just then a whip emerged from the water and made a move for The Queen. To Faye's surprise, a white light appeared and protected The Queen from the surprise attack. Mirana quickly grabbed two arrows from her quiver and shot them towards the confused Witch. The silver arrows found their way around the Sea Witch's wrists and bound them tightly. She laughed and took a step forward, but another set of arrows whipped past her hair and bound her wrists. Mirana brought the bow to her side and whispered a small incantation. Faye angrily grunted as her silver bounds seem to get heavier, pulling her down on to her knees. Finally she was bound to the ground screaming and whipping her hair around trying to release herself from her restraints.

"NO! Not again! Why are you doing this?" She yelled as Mirana stepped closer to her. Mirana knelt in front of the frantic woman on the floor and looked at her serenely. Mirana turned slightly towards The Hatter who was clutching Alice to his chest rocking softly as he whispered soothing words in Outlandish.

"I… I can't. To harm a living creature is against… and to Kill… I can't…" she whispers to herself. Tears form in her eyes as she clutches a few arrows from her quiver. "You're right Faye, I… I am weak…" she whispered before laying the silver arrows around the bound Witch. She starts to recite a small chant and notices the arrows melting onto the Sea Witch's skin, right before she feels a gripping pain on her neck. She widens her eyes to see Faye's face, close to hers, an evil smile spreading across her pink lips. The snake, Isombard, lay limp on the ground where the Witch's hand had been bound, a couple silver restraints broken next to him. Faye tightened he grip on Mirana's neck.

"If you're doing this… then I will have to take you with me. I am your godmother after all, Little Mirana." She spat. Mirana's eyes filled with tears as she thrusts her free hand towards Faye's chest. The Sea Witch's eyes grew wide as she feels burning pain emanating from her heart. She grimaced as Mirana twisted the arrow deeper into the woman's chest, blood enveloping her white fingers. The Witch let out a long breath and smiled peacefully.

"Little Mirana…" She whispered as she loosened her grip around the Queen's neck. Another small smile plagued her face, just before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell back into the ground.

The battle on the shore came to a quick halt as the monstrous foes suddenly burst into watery puddles on the sand. The bewildered soldiers looked around to see nothing but discarded weapons and the bloody aftermath of the war they were engaged in just a few moments back. William dropped his sword to his side as he watched Ronald blink his eyes furiously, shaking the sword off his hand while simultaneously pulling off the velvet cape that trailed behind him.

"What in heavens?" Ron started. William merely laughed and ran to give the confused Ron a tight hug.

"I will explain it all later, but first…" he said sadly, pointing a finger at the floating fortress in the water.

Mirana watched as the beautiful woman on the floor dissolved into clear water. Small lavender fireflies rose from the puddle and fluttered off into the horizon. Her calm was interrupted by The Hatter calling out her name impatiently.

"Mirana, please! I'm losing her! Her breathing has slowed…!" Tarrant nervously trailed. Mirana ran to his side and looked at the pale figure in his arms. Blood still poured from her wounded palms, and the silver dagger was still deep in her stomach.

"I need to unite her soul with her body" she recited, remembering the instructions on her mother's book. She took out the flask from her pocket and brought it to Alice's lips. When all the silver liquid was gone, she brought her hands to Alice's heart and recited a few words. After her ritual, she stared intently at Alice, hoping she would awake from her slumber.

"She should revive soon… I… I followed the instructions and…" she said, nervously reviewing her mother's lessons. "I did it exactly…" she continued nervously, clutching Alice's limp hand.

"Alice… you have to wake up" The Hatter begged, rocking her small frame gently. "Alice, please" he said. The Queen gulped and stood from her position, turning her back to the couple on the floor.

"I followed the instructions…"she whispered to herself, "It should… it should work" she said to herself. Tears fell down her face as she listened to The Hatter' plea.

"Please, Alice! Wake up! We're finally together, don't you see? You have to wake up" he said, clutching her tightly on his chest. "Alice…I need you" he whispered as he caressed her cheek. "Alice… My Alice, please come back… I'm sorry I hurt you" he muttered staining her blonde locks with his bloody hands. "Alice… I love you… Please don't leave me again… I don't know if I can bear it" he whispered before pressing his bruised lips against her soft pale ones. He took in her scent as he breathed deeply, not wanting to let their lips part. Tears finally flowed from his eyes as he finally broke their bond. His bloody fingers entangled themselves in her soft blonde curls as he pulled her in to his chest for a final goodbye.

Mirana turned quickly as she hears the sound of metal clanging on the ground. Her eyes widen as she she's the small dagger on the floor. The Hatter seems oblivious as he continues to caress his beloved and rock her back and forth in his arms.

"Tarrant?" he hears a soft voice whisper. He pulls away from the fragile angel in his arms to look into her face, thinking that her voice was merely a dream. His eyes turn a bright pink as tears of joy flowed freely towards his big smile. "Why are you crying, Love?" she asked, bringing a hand to her Hatter's cheek.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I know this one was hella dramatic, so more comedies to come soon. Please Review!**


	7. Morning comes too soon

**Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! Please enjoy**

**Summary: Alice seems to have a hard tome falling asleep after she learns of her mishap with The Sea Witch. The Hatter cannot fall asleep for he is afraid something might happen to Alice again.**

**"Goodnight My Alice, I'll be right here if you need me" **

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

A time has passed since the debacle with Faye, The Sea Witch of Underland. Alice cannot really say how long exactly, for time works differently in Wonderland. She would guess that about a few weeks, maybe three, (her time) has passed since she remembers waking up in her Hatter's arms. She remembers his bright pink eyes, filled with tears, a big gap toothed smile across his lips as he showered every inch of her face with kisses. She didn't mind, she just didn't know what had gotten him so relieved to see her. She touched her warm flushed cheeks as she remembered him taking her in his arms and carrying her to an awaiting horse. She was adamant about riding the horse on her own, explaining that she used to ride back in her world, but her Hatter would not let her. Instead he insisted she ride side saddle in front of him, so he can hold her the whole ride over (his words). She had no idea what had transpired; why she was in strange clothing, why her hands were covered in dry blood although there were no wounds to be seen, why the Queen was so overwhelmed with joy at seeing her that she practically forgot about her propriety and hugged her tightly while sobbing softly in her hair. The ride home was a silent one, occasionally; her Hatter would whisper soothing words in Outlandish under his breath. After getting back to Marmoreal, The Queen insisted on having her rest before explaining what had transpired. Alice's eyes widened and she clutched her heart while exchanging confused looks with Ronald, who had also forgotten everything that happened.

"_What a nightmare!" she remembers saying after Mirana explained what went on. Alice sighed deeply before taking her Hatter's hand._

"_Tarrant, I'm so very sorry I hurt you! You must understand, I would never do that to you! I'm so sorry!" she trailed nervously. The Hatter shook his head quickly, squeezing her hand for reassurance._

"_No no no my sweet Alice! It wasn't you! Please don't apologize; I should be the one apologizing to you! I wasn't there to watch you, and that Witch got to you. It was my fault, I should have woken up earlier and I… I hurt you and I am so sorry, I promised I would never hurt you, yet I DID! Oh please forgive me Ali…!" he rambled, only stopping when Alice took both his hands to hers._

"_It's not your fault Tarrant, please don't blame yourself. You had to do what you did in order to save me, and you did! You're a Hero! My hero" she blushed._

Alice sighed as she turned in bed. She hadn't really been able to sleep much since she found out what happened. Every sound, every shadow, every cold breeze seemed to make her jump. She even started covering her mirror with a sheet every night. Sighing loudly, she turned on her back once more and stared at the ceiling, feeling like a foolish girl. She finally feels her eye lids getting heavy when she hears a familiar creaking outside her door. Bringing her eyes to her door, she hears the creaking stop, followed by a few minutes of silence before hearing the footsteps descend away from her door. She sighed softly and brought her blanket to her chin.

"Tarrant…" she said under her breath. Since the incident, she noticed that his door would open a few times a night; he would walk over to her door, pace around for a minute, and then go back to his room. She feels guilty that he feels the need to check up on her at night. She notices that he was more tired during the days, and she doesn't like that loses sleep over her, yet she feels safer when she knows that he's there, after all, she doesn't even remember leaving her room that night. She vaguely remembers a beautiful woman in her mirror, but everything else was too fuzzy. All she knows is that she has an uneasy feeling in her dark room nowadays, and the only thing that calms her down is hearing his footsteps outside her door.

"I'm such a foolish girl" she whispered to herself before putting a hand to her forehead. Another hour passes before she finally falls into slumber.

* * *

"Ugh… morning came too soon…" she whispered sleepily as she feels the sun's warmth.

Soon, Alice finds herself running through the white halls.

"Late for breakfast again…" he huffed as she ran past a couple guards who greeted her. She gave them a weak smile and a wave before finally reaching the dining room. She apologized under her breath as she found her seat. Ronald and a few of the Gentlemen in the Queen's court took their seat after Alice settled into hers. She let her eyes wander around the guests at the table for a minute before placing a napkin on her lap.

"The Hatter decided to skip breakfast today and work on some hats" the Queen whispered to her as if reading her mind.

"Oh?" Alice responded, trying to sound nonchalant. "I do hope he gets some food in him before getting to work" she whispered to herself. Breakfast was uneventful, and once it was over, Alice quickly made her way to her Hatter's workroom. She stood in front of the white door and took a deep breath before knocking softly. No answer. She brings her hand to the knob and opened the door slightly, calling out his name. Again, no response. She finally gave in to curiosity and peeked in, seeing the curtains pulled over the windows. The room was slightly darker than usual. The usual hum of the sewing machines weren't heard. Alice quietly stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She gently made her way to the desk to see her Hatter, sitting on a chair, slumped over his work desk, snoring softly. She smiled and bit her lip as she took in the sight of her sleeping Hatter. She gently brings a finger to his cheek to move some unruly orange hair out of the way. She takes his hat from the desk and settles down on the floor by his feet. She dusts the top of his hat with her hand before placing it on her lap. She smiled softly, loving the idea of watching him sleep. After a short while, she stands up quietly and places the hat back on the desk. She once again moves his hair out of the way before giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Alice…" he whispers under his breath as a small smile spreads across his lips. She freezes in her spot, afraid of what he might say when he wakes to find her standing over him, but he doesn't wake. She lets out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding before smiling to herself. She liked the idea that he was dreaming of her for she often dreams about him too. She can't get rid of her smile as she walks out of the dark workroom.

"It seems morning came too soon for you also, My daring Hatter" she giggled as she quietly shut the door.

* * *

"Goodnight Sweet Alice" The Hatter whispered as he slipped her curls behind her ear.

"Goodnight My Brave Hero" Alice giggled before getting on her tiptoes and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Sweet Dreams" she whispered mockingly, before turning towards her door. She smiles at him sweetly as she watched a confused look on his face before closing her door. A moment later, she hears him walk away and his door closes as well. A few hours pass and once again, Alice cannot seem to fall asleep. Her mirror is covered, her windows shut tight so no sudden breezes come and startle her, and the curtains have been pulled back so the moon can shed light into her dark room. Yet she tosses and turns in bed, unable to relax. A few more minutes of turning in bed and trying to cover her head with her pillow and she finally hears the familiar creaking of footsteps outside her door. She feels herself calm down instantly at the thought of her Hatter outside her door. Her eyes start to flutter closed and she feels slumber creeping in. Soon, the footsteps descend and he was gone. She brings her blanket over her face and shuts her eyes.

"Go to sleep silly girl! There aren't any monsters or ghosts here, no one is going to get you!" she scolded herself.

Time passes and she was still tossing and turning in her bed. Finally, she gets up and with all her muchness, makes her way to the door. She throws on a silk robe and tightens a knot around her waist before pulling the door open. She slowly tiptoes to the room next to her and hesitates before reaching for the knob. She takes a deep breath and with all the muchness she can muster, turns the knob and steps in. She freezes instantly once she shuts the door behind her and holds her breath, realizing how foolish and scandalous she was acting just by being the room. She stands at the door for a minute, waiting for him to scold her for her scandalous actions. She lets out a breath when she hears nothing but his soft snoring. She scolds herself inwardly as she tiptoes towards his bed. Her hands shake as she reaches for his blanket and slips in the bed. She brings the blanket to her chin as she blushes madly, feeling his warmth next to her. Her breath hitches in her throat as he turns in his bed to face her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Alice…" he whispers under his breath. Just as he said her name, he jumps up from bed and scrambles back, falling to the floor. "ALICE!" he whispered loudly as he stood from the ground. Alice covers her face with his blanket to hide a giggle. He sits back down on the bed next to her and gently pulls the blanket off her face, smiling at her greatly.

"I'm sorry Tarrant, I was scared, and I couldn't sleep… And I know you come and check on me at night, and I figured If I were here, you wouldn't have to do so, and you won't have to fall asleep in your workroom, and you wouldn't be so tired in the day and…" she rambled. "I… I'm sorry, this is wrong, it's very improper, I should go…" she trailed as she pushed the covers back and got up from the bed. The Hatter quickly grabs her hand and pulls her back down on the bed. "Tarrant?" she whispered. He didn't respond, instead he just caressed her hair and fluffed the pillow on his bed, gently leading her to lay her head on to it. She opens her mouth to say something but he interrupts with a finger to her lips before bringing the blanket to her chin. He leans in gently and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Alice," he whispered, before making his way to a couch across from his bed. "I'll be here if you need me" he said as he lay down.

"Goodnight" she called. "Um… Tarrant?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Yes?" he answered under his breath.

"Will you… sleep here… with me?" she squeaked. She feels her face get hot as blood rush to her cheeks. She covers her face with the blanket, feeling embarrassed at what she had requested. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears that she did not realize that her Hatter had managed to slip under the covers with her. He gently pulls the blanket from her face and smiles at her lovingly. He lays his head on to the pillow and slipped his arm under hers, pulling her closer to him. As she rests her head on his shoulder she feels a calmness surround her. She feels warm and safe in his arms as her eye lids begin to get heavier.

"Goodnight My Alice, I'll be right here if you need me" she hears him say, and soon enough she was fast asleep.

* * *

The morning comes too soon and she awakens as the light from the sun brighten up the room. She smiles as she opens her eyes and sits up from bed. A soft blush invades her cheeks as she remembers where she was. She cannot help but smile when she sees her Hatter sleeping soundly by her side.

"Ugh… morning came too soon…" she sighed before turning her attention to her Hatter once more. He moans softly as he turns on his side, waking once he realizes that she was no longer lying next to him. He rubs his eyes before finally sitting up from his position.

"Did you have a good sleep My Alice?" he asked shyly.

"Best one I've had in a long time" she smiled, bashfully hugging her knees to her chest.

"Me too" he giggled, before giving her the sweetest good morning kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! don't forget to review!**


	8. Just like the Chattaways

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I know I've been busting out some darkness and angst, followed by hella fluff from the last one, so heres a little comedy. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review... I'm a little sad because I've been getting hella hits but no reviews... c'mon guys! I need your input! Preeetttyy pleeeaseeee with a cherry on top! dont forget to review!**

**Summary: Alice and The White Queen go on a little adventure of their own.**

**"I wonder what kind of mischief two girls can get into before we have to get back to Marmoreal?"**

**I dont own Alice in Wonderland**

**

* * *

**

Mirana sat in her white throne, quietly tracing silver patterns on her skirt with her finger while looking dreamily out a large window. She let out a small sigh before shifting in her seat.

"What shall I do today" she whispered to herself. She stood quickly from her seat and fluttered her fingers by her hair as she finally figured out a plan. "I think I'll go for a walk!" she said excitedly as she made her way towards the large doors to the throne room. After spotting Alice in the library, she happily invited her friend to join her, and before long the pair was making their way down the hall into the gardens. A young guard walked a few steps ahead of the pair as they quietly make their way around Marmoreal's immaculate grounds. Just as the trio reaches an area with large almost maze-like hedges, The Queen grabs Alice's hand and stops. Alice looked at the Queen questioningly before trying to continue walking. The Queen keeps Alice rooted to her spot and puts an index finger to her own lips, mouthing a "Shush" and tilting her head towards the guard walking ahead of them. Alice finally understood and nodded at the Queen, trying to stifle a giggle. After waiting for the guard to walk a few feet further, the Queen makes a beeline out of the large hedge maze, clutching at her skirts as she ran past the trees. Alice kept her pace next to the Queen who, to Alice's surprise, was running quite swiftly. After finally making it to a small white gate towards the back of the gardens, the couple stops to catch their breath and laugh giddily at what they had just done.

"What was that all about Mirana?" Alice asked as she leaned on her knees trying to catch her breath. Mirana giggled louder bringing a dainty hand to her lips to cover her unladylike laughter.

"I was thinking of going for a walk somewhere else today. I love these immaculate grounds, but sometimes, I feel like seeing something new" she whispered, taking a key from her pocket. She brought the key to the small gate and before long they were out.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked curiously as she walked by the giddy looking Queen.

"I haven't the slightest, Champion. I just needed to get out and about today. And I figured if I told my guards that I wanted to walk around the forests outside of the palace, they would get me in a carriage in a second and have five guards following behind, and five other guards guarding those ones! It would end up being some sort of parade. This feels so much better! I really enjoy walking around like this, just seeing the trees and the animals, and the flowers! Underland is such a beautiful place" she chimed.

"Do you do this often? You know, leave your chaperone and sneak out the back door?" Alice laughed as she pulls off her hair pin, letting her blonde curls settle around her shoulders. She gave a sigh of relief before placing the pin inside a pocket in her baby blue skirt.

"Well… Alright I confess, I try to do this every once in a while. But sometimes, the guards are a little more observant." The Queen giggled.

"I didn't know you to be mischievous Your Majesty!" Alice said, raising an eyebrow at the Queen. The two laughed heartily as they walked under the large trees that provided much shade. The pair enjoyed themselves as they explored the woods outside of Marmoreal. They shared stories and advice, they played games and giggled at jokes that Alice learned from The Hatter. They even spoke about their hopes and dreams. The pair finally reached a beautiful waterfall in the middle of the grand forest. They found a small grassy area where trees did not grow, allowing the bright blue sky to be visible. Alice ran to the grassy spot and plopped herself on the ground, letting out a sigh of relief. Mirana followed suit and daintily sat down next to Alice, taking her time to fix and smooth out her skirt around her. Alice laughed as she watched the Queen meticulously smooth out any wrinkle that came from sitting on the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Mirana asked as she fixed the last of the wrinkles. Alice shook her head as she continued to giggle at the confused Queen. Alice let out a breath as she lay on the grass and extended her arms out to her side.

"Aahhh this is much better!" Alice said as she felt the grass under her fingers. She opened her eyes, looked at the great sky and watched as pink puffs of clouds pass by. "Sometimes I miss those lazy days in my garden with Ron." She whispered as she reminisced.

"Do you not get to do that anymore?" Mirana asked as she fluttered her fingers by her hair.

"We've never really tried to actually" Alice laughed. "It was always something we did in our 'Secret Spot' and when we moved here… I don't know? We have been on a few picnics, but we've never really watched clouds here in Underland… I haven't any idea why not though. Maybe I should go and invite him to come here tomorrow. Who knows maybe we'll find different shapes here!" Alice giggled. Mirana joined in her laughter and soon enough they were giggling uncontrollably.

"Would you like to play?" Alice asked as she settled back onto the grass.

"Well, do you really just look for shapes? There aren't any rules to follow?" Mirana asked. Alice just smiled as she pat the area next to her. Mirana looked around suspiciously and slowly removed the crown from her head before hesitantly settling on to the grass. She placed the crown on her stomach and folded both hands on top of it before finally letting out a sigh. Alice turned towards her uneasy friend and giggled softly.

"It's alright, you won't get dirty, it's just grass" Alice joked as she threw a handful of grass on to the Queen's skirt. Mirana laughed and finally relaxed, letting her hair sprawl around her face.

"Alright, now we just look up, and shout out the first shape we see! That one is a Rose!" Alice exclaimed pointing at a cloud that just passed.

"Shout?" Mirana squeaked.

"Honestly Mirana, you ran quicker than Nivens in your ball gown, you snuck out of the palace, you walked through the woods and now you're lying down on the grass, I think you could let go of being ladylike just for today!" Alice laughed. "Yes, you have to shout it out!" Alice said.

"Alright… let's see… a heart?" Mirana said as she pointed to a pink fluffy heart in the sky. Alice raised a brow at the Queen and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine… A HEART!" Mirana exclaimed. Alice laughed as Mirana covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes nervously darting around. Finally she lets out a laugh and removes her hands from her lips.

"That actually felt good!" she laughed clutching at her aching stomach. "I haven't laughed this much in a while!" she confessed. "This is fun" she said finally able to take a breath.

"It is" Alice agreed. "Thank you for inviting me!" Alice said, smiling at the Queen.

"Can I confess something to you Champion?" Mirana started, her dark eyes watching the clouds in the pink and orange afternoon sky.

"Of course" Alice said, turning to her stomach and kicking her feet back and forth playfully.

"When we watched you and Lord Scott through my looking glass, I felt… a small pang of jealousy." She whispered. "I've just never had a close friend before, since I'm the Queen, no one really gets too close and I have always been protected… I… just wished I had the friendship you and Ronald have." she managed to say, never letting her eyes leave the sky. Alice turned on her back once more and watched as the colors of the sky changed to match the setting sun.

"I'm your friend Mirana" Alice said sincerely. Mirana smiled at her happily before bringing her eyes back to the sky.

"Thank you Alice, for joining me today" she said still smiling brightly.

"I'm happy to spend time with my friend" Alice answered. The two shared a moment of silence, just watching as the pink and orange sky gradually turn a shade of purple and dark blue as the sun slowly made its way behind the horizon.

"You know, Champion. I was also a tad jealous of your adventures. I remember watching you when you donned that boy's outfit and snuck out the ship! I sometimes wish I could just get out of the palace and roam around without anyone recognizing me! Oh the mischief you and Lord Scott get in to! You two are quite the pair indeed!" she laughed.

"Well Mirana… I noticed you to be quite devious yourself, when you need to be! Don't forget how you left that poor guard in that maze earlier" Alice laughed.

"I had fun today Alice" Mirana said.

"So did I!" Alice responded. "Hmmm… I wonder what kind of mischief two girls can get into before we have to get back to Marmoreal?" Alice said with a glint in her eye. "You know, I used to know these two girls, The Chattaways; I used to catch them running their mischief in the fountains at night…" Alice giggled as she got up from her seat.

* * *

Tarrant Hightop's mind wandered as he walked a trail under the cover of large trees in the forest. He was in deep thought, occasionally scratching his head with a finger muttering little things to himself.

"I wonder where My Alice has gone off to? I know she isn't in her room. She isn't with Ron because he's training with William… Nivens hasn't seen her. Maybe that darn Chessur is hiding her! No… He would have been hanging around me trying to get me angry if he had her… She isn't with Mirana, since her Majesty went to bed early… or at least that's what her chamber maid told me… would Alice be in Mirana's chambers? No… she would have told me of she was going there. Hmm… she isn't with me… is she?" He said as he quickly turned to look around him. "Nope. No Alice here! Where could she be? It's getting quite late, the sun is setting, and she usually meets me after work and takes these walks with me, but I'm obviously alone and my Alice is obviously not with me!" he muttered. "Did she leave?" he debated.

He was deep in thought when he suddenly heard what he thought was giggling. He stopped in his tracks as he listened for the sound once more. He hears the laughter once again and his eyes widen as he recognizes the sweet voice. He walks down the path towards a clearing and notice the loud sound of the waterfall muffling the familiar laughter. Suddenly his angel's soft giggle was joined by another. The sound was also familiar, though he feels he hasn't heard it in a while. He got closer to the clearing to hear the sounds of laughter get louder joined by the sound of splashing. Confused, he stepped up to a large bush obscuring his view of the waterfall. He used his bandaged hands to move the bush over and peek through to see two dresses, haphazardly strewn upon the grass. A quick glimmer of gold caught his eye as he notices something shimmering under the white dress. His focus quickly went back to the waterfall as he heard a playful scream come from the water.

"Alice!" he thought as he stepped out of the bush and walked closer to the waterfall. His eyes widen as he sees his Alice, chest deep in the water laughing and happily splashing handfuls of water at an unknown woman in the water with her. The woman yelps playfully before throwing a water lily at Alice's head and placing one on her own.

"Good evening Lady Alice!" the woman said, holding the lily in her head with her hand and bowing slightly.

"Good evening Your Majesty!" Alice laughed, tilting the lily on her head like a hat. The pair laughed loudly before submerging themselves in the water. The Hatter stepped closer to the water, unable to believe that the naked woman in the water was indeed his Alice. His jaw hung open and his eyes were wide as saucers as the pair emerged from the water, still laughing like school girls. Alice suddenly let out a gasp as she notices The Hatter standing at the bank with a shocked expression.

"Tarrant!" Alice yelped as she clutched at her chest. The Queen gasped loudly before submerging herself in the water once again, only to come up hiding behind Alice. She peeked her eyes behind Alice's shoulder, silently scolding herself for misbehaving.

"Alice?" The Hatter managed to squeak before he fell to his back passed out.

* * *

"Hatter? Hatter?" he hears. Mirana's voice was fuzzy in his head.

"Tarrant? Are you okay?" Alice says lovingly as he feels a finger caress his cheek. He moans slightly as he gently lifts his lids. "Thanks goodness you're okay!" Alice exclaimed as she brushed his hair out of his face. His vision clears to show Alice's beautiful face hovering over him and Mirana standing behind her looking at him worriedly.

"Huh?" he manages to say as he got up from his lying position. He was in the middle of the forest, next to a waterfall. Alice sits by his side clutching his hat on her lap with a shy smile on her face. "What happened?..." he started as he rubbed the back of his head with his bandaged hands. His eyes suddenly widen and a gasp escapes his lips as his eyes turn to the blushing Alice and Mirana. "You two! You were… and you were there and… clothes on the ground! And water lilies and 'good evening madam!' and you were giggling! And there was splashing and diving and…!"

"Hatter!" Alice called to interrupt.

"I'm fine!" he squeaked, shaking his head lightly. Once he's calmed down, his eyes return to Alice and he cocks his head to the side as if confused. "What were you…?"

"Hatter what are you talking about?" Mirana interrupted.

"You two! In the water?" The Hatter hesitantly responded before a blush crept on to his pale cheeks. "Alice I saw you… nak… you know…" he whispered.

"Do you have any idea what he is talking about Alice?" Mirana asked, sending a sly smile in Alice's direction.

"No!" Alice chimed. "My darling Hatter, you must have hit your head harder than I thought!" Alice whispered, gently placing his hat upon his head.

"But… I thought I…" The Hatter whispered as he got up from the ground, offering Alice a hand. She accepted his hand and got up, gently smoothing out her dress. She stepped closer to her Hatter and dusted off the grass on his coat.

"The Champion was accompanying me on a walk. It seems you were looking for Alice, and when you saw us, tried to run towards her and tripped on a branch" Mirana explained.

"Oh… I see. Alice?" He asked for confirmation. Alice merely smiled and and fixed his lapels.

"Would you like to escort us back to the Palace?" Alice asked, shyly batting her lashes.

"Of… Of course" The Hatter said, clearing his throat as he tried to pry his eyes off Alice's sweet face. He looked at the Queen and hesitated for a moment before finally taking Alice's hand and placing a light kiss across her knuckles. "I'd be delighted to escort you back" he said before walking ahead of the pair.

On the way back, The Hatter couldn't shake the thought from his mind. He was sure he was going mad for he is quite certain that he had witnessed what he thought he did. He couldn't seem to get that idea that she might have been lying to him out of his mind. He shook his head to remove the thought just as he heard giggling behind him. He turned his head to see Alice and The Queen arm in arm giggling and whispering to each other like school girls. When they noticed him looking, they would clear their throat and look off in different directions, trying to act nonchalant. When they finally made their way back to the palace, The Queen quickly bid the two goodnight and swiftly made her way to her quarters.

The Hatter walked Alice to her door and they stood uncomfortably silent for a moment. Alice rubbed her shoulders as The Hatter shuffled his feet uneasily.

"Umm" they both started simultaneously. A few more seconds of uneasy silence plagues the couple before Alice finally stepped closer to close the gap between them. She smiled coyly while taking his lapels in her hands.

"You know, you can't really blame me for lying to you" she said as she stared into his eyes. "You seemed to have forgotten to tell me about Mirana's little mishap with the looking glass and seeing me getting out of the bath" she said raising an eyebrow at the now bright red Hatter.

"I'm sorry Alice! I looked away as quickly as I…" He started to say before Alice pulled him down for a kiss. She breathed in his scent of tea and cinnamon before finally loosening her grip on his lapels and pulling away. She opened her eyes to see her Hatter with his eyes still closed and his lips still puckered. She let out a small giggle before getting on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled brightly as she pulled away and looked at him shyly through her lashes.

"You aren't angry with me are you?" He whispered. She shook her head and smiled.

"Not a bit. I'm just a little embarrassed that you've already seem me that way _twice_ now" she said as she turned to open her door.

"Twice? So I did see….?" The Hatter said as she turned back to look at him, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Shhh Hatter!" she said, putting a finger to his lips. "Please don't tell Mirana that you know" she whispered as she looked around the empty hallway. The look of concern on her face faded as she stepped closer to him, getting yet another whiff of his intoxicating tea and cinnamon scent. "Let it be our little secret, Tarrant, Alright?" She whispered as she let her finger trail down his arm.

"Alright, My Sweet." The Hatter giggled. He boldly brought his hand to her hair and twirled a lock within his finger. He brings it to his lips and kisses it, closing the gap between their faces once more. "It'll be our little secret, I promise" he said huskily as traces of his outlandish accent slip through his breath.

The pair was startled by someone clearing their throat loudly and they jumped at least a foot away from each other before finally seeing a guard at the end of the hallway.

"Umm... Umm… Oh, hello!" The Hatter nervously said, tilting his hat at the guard. The guard merely nodded before taking to his post at the end of the hallway, turning his back to the nervous pair.

The couple laughed for a moment, shushing each other childishly as the guard once again cleared his throat.

"I think we should get to sleep now" Alice giggled.

"I think we should, we wouldn't want Sir Serious over there to be angry with us!" The Hatter whispered, earning him another laugh from his beloved. He takes her hand and places a few soft kisses across it before finally letting it go. After making sure the guard wasn't looking, he leaned in close to Alice's ear and took in the wonderful scent of her hair before whispering in her ear.

"Goodnight, My Love" he said softly. Alice felt butterflies fluttering madly in her stomach as she felt his breath on her cheek.

"Goodnight, My Darling Tarrant" She responded as she stepped back into her room, not wanting to close the door between them. "Our little secret, alright?" she whispered as he stepped away from her door. He nodded his head in agreement before finally turning to walk towards his room. "Oh and Tarrant?" Alice called. Her Hatter stopped and turned to her quickly. "Please don't keep anything from he again" she pleaded timidly, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I promise. Don't keep anything from me either?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I promise" she recited.

"And Alice? No more swimming naked with Mirana?"he whispered. Alice tried to stifle a giggle before shaking her head.

"I don't know if I can promise that. I'm pretty sure Her Majesty had just as much fun as I did! You never know when we might do that again!" she joked as the Hatter walked into his room.

"Alright then, don't blame me if I end up dreaming of you in that waterfall tonight" he whispered in his deeper outlandish accented voice before shutting the door, leaving a bright red blushing Alice speechless.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it! More to come so please review. Tell me what you want to see. More drama? More action? More comedy? More Alice and Hatter? More Ron and Alice? please review**


	9. Horrible Hamish

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while! I've been super busy but I was able to get some time off today and decided to add another chapter. I also have a new story started if you guys are interested. I also found out that i might have more days off starting next week so I'm pretty sure I'm going to be adding more chapters to this soon! Thanks for reading guys!**

**Summary: Alice and Ron tell Hatter about an incident with Hamish.**

**"I'm so happy My Alice did not marry that awful man!"**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters**

* * *

"Well, well, well! What have we got here, My Silly Girl and her Hatter, exchanging a kiss in public? Oh how indecent of you two! Shame, shame!" Ronald laughed as he passed a blushing Alice and Tarrant. They were sitting on a blanket by a pond having tea when the sudden urge for a quick peck hit them, too bad Ronald walked y just as they did. Now, the embarrassed couple blushed madly and muttered excuses as the eavesdropper laughed heartily at their expense. "Oh dear, how can you call yourself a gentleman with that kind of behavior Hatter?" he joked once more.

"Erm… would you like some tea Ron?" Alice said shyly, trying to change the subject. Ron laughed and shook his head.

"I've just come from tea with William" he said, trying to stifle the remaining giggles he had left in him. "Thought I'd go for a walk by the pond, but I see you two are terribly… busy. So I'll just go now." He giggled before waving goodbye to the couple.

"Stay, Ron! Seriously, we weren't doing anything… else." Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest which afforded her a laugh from The Hatter as well.

"Well alright, as long as it is fine with you Tarrant?" Ron asked.

"Of course my friend!" The Hatter said happily, moving to sit closer to Alice to make room for their guest. "Alice was just telling me of some of your adventures in your world!" he continued, offering Ron a basket of scones.

"Ah really? What tales have you been telling Silly Girl?" Ron joked, poking Alice on her arm. Alice smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"Well Ron, do you remember that incident with Hamish?" she giggled.

"Of course, of course! That dreadful red headed snob!" Ron spat. "Oh how I loathe that man" he said disgusted.

"Right!"Alice laughed. "He is rather annoying!" she said trying to cover her laugh with her gloved hand. "Go on Ron, tell Tarrant what you did when you met him!" she chided.

"Well, Hatter, you have to understand how terribly horrible this Man was! If you just happen a chance to see his face, you would be annoyed by it instantly!" Ron started.

"Ah! Alice just finished explaining how he proposed to her the day she came back to Underland! He sounded quite horrible!" The Hatter said, giving Alice a sympathetic look.

"Oh that wasn't the half of it!" Alice said shaking her head.

"Right, as I recall, we were at an engagement party for Hattie." Ron explained.

"Lowell's friend" Alice whispered earning a nod from The Hatter.

"Yes, Lowell's friend… Anyway I leave Alice for a moment to get her something to drink, and when I came back, Lo and Behold, here was Horrible Hamish asking Alice to dance the quadrille!

"He was relentless!" Alice continued. He kept insisting that I dance with him since he signed my dance card, and that if I didn't, then I wouldn't be acting like a proper lady! He even told me that since I refused his hand in marriage, everyone already thought I was going to end up a spinster and that if I refused him a dance, I would never find a husband. He was unyielding in his advances!"

"Yes he was! I quickly make my way back, stood in between him and Alice and handed m'lady her drink. I completely ignore him while I try to lead Alice away, but then the fool tapped me on the shoulder and introduced himself; 'I am LORD Ascot, LORD Hamish Ascot, and who might you be' he said to me, trying to keep his chin up and his nose upturned. He kept stressing the word LORD like it was supposed to impress anybody!" Ron said.

"That was quite funny, how he tried so hard to stand tall, when he was obviously much shorter than you!" Alice giggled as she remembered Hamish trying to compete with Ron. "Tell him what you said Ron!"

"Well, I scoffed at him and took Alice's hand, which was very inappropriate by the way, considering we weren't betrothed. Then I said 'Let's be off to the gardens ,Love' which afforded me a loud gasp from the fool Hamish for it was quite unacceptable to call each other pet names like that in public. You do remember that we were playing a part at the time right Tarrant?"

"Yes yes, I remember" The Hatter huffed.

"Oh come now Hatter! You aren't still mad about that are you?" Ronald joked. The Hatter humph'd and crossed his arms over his chest. Alice put a hand on her Hatter's arm and gave him a sweet smile. His frown quickly faded and was replaced by a big smile before taking Alice's hand and kissing her knuckles softly.

"Oh my! There are people here you two! Stop being so disgraceful!" Ron joked again.

"Oh shush you!" Alice scolded.

"Yes, I remember you doing this to my Alice a little too much in your world Ron, so you're one to talk" The Hatter said with a little bit of his accent slipping.

"Oh calm down Tarrant! I was only jesting!" Ronald said waving off Tarrant's sudden jealousy. "Right, so… Horrible Hamish was shocked at how Alice and I were behaving and demanded that I acknowledge him."

"So he did!" Alice continued.

"So I did! I turned around and said 'What' blankly. He was so put off by my demeanor that he couldn't say a word for a moment. Finally he stuttered out that I was rude, that he would tell his father and Alice's mother how we were being inappropriate and that we would lose our reputations! So I introduced myself to him"

"That he did!" Alice said as she tried to stifle another fit of giggles. "Alright, if that is how you want it" Alice said in a deep voice with her hands to her hips, "I am Lord Ronald Phillip Scott, I am courting Ms Kingsley here and I forbid you to dance with her, why? Because you have had your chance, and obviously, the better man got to her heart. And you? You LORD ASS-cot have no one but your mother and your indigestion left. So if you ever hope to find someone like Ms Kingsley here, I suggest you stop acting like a pompous ass, otherwise, you will be all alone to deal with your digestion problems your entire life!" Alice recited, trying to copy Ron's demeanor.

"Alice, naughty! You said a naughty word!" The Hatter laughed. "I'm glad you gave that Hamish a piece of your mind and was able to keep your composure! I would probably have punched him right in the nose if he had talked to My Alice that way!" The Hatter said.

"Well that wasn't the end of it!" Alice sighed. The Hatter's eyes widened.

"It wasn't? Oh heaven's what else happened?" The Hatter asked.

"Well, he left after Ron's speech. But after a few hours, Ron had to excuse himself for a moment, which left me hiding out by a fountain, hoping I wouldn't run into Hamish." Alice explained. "Unfortunately, he found me and he was again trying to get me to dance. He was so desperate, he even tried threatening to tell people that Ron and I was alone together without a chaperone!" She said. "I really never understood what came over Hamish that day; he was always a proper gentleman, a snobby, arrogant, conceited gentleman, but a gentleman nonetheless." She asked, bringing her eyes to the sky to think for a moment. "I guess, it was the embarrassment of being rejected in front of his whole family and all his friends, and the fact that he still hadn't found a wife, or maybe it was his indigestion" she laughed. "But anyway, Horrible Hamish decides to grab me by the wrist and force me to dance with him" The Hatter's eyes quickly turn a shade of red orange before Alice gently took his hand. "Good thing Ron came back," she emphasized as she gently pat The Hatter's hand.

"I wasn't even thinking at the time. I just saw him grab her wrist and next thing I knew I was dashing towards them and pushing the fool into the fountain!" Ronald laughed. The Hatter finally calmed down and let out a sigh. "Don't worry Tarrant; I would have never let anyone treat Alice that way." Ron reassured him.

"So what happened next?" The Hatter asked.

"Well at that point people started to gather around us. Everyone was staring at me and Ron and some people were laughing at Hamish" Alice giggled. "Lord Ascot finally came and took all three of us into their home and asked for an explanation. Needless to say Hamish blamed everything on us" Alice explained.

"It's a good thing Lord Ascot knew Alice better" Ron said.

"And it was a good thing that he knew his son better! He understood right away that Hamish was being… well he was being Hamish." Alice continued. "After Horrible Hamish stomped out of there, Lord Ascot apologized to us for his son's behavior"

"I wonder what poor girl finally married that dolt." Ron asked.

"Ronald you are so devious!" Alice laughed.

"He's sounds awful, but I'm grateful to him" The Hatter said timidly.

"Really? And why is that?" Ronald asked.

"If he weren't so horrible, I'm afraid My Alice might have accepted his proposal" He said sadly. Alice smiled happily as she took as sip of her tea. "If he wasn't such an awful man, Alice would have never come back to Underland" The Hatter said.

"Well we have Nivens to thanks for that" Alice joked. "If I never saw him, I wouldn't have had a place to run away to" she giggled.

"Well I guess if he brought you two together, then maybe he isn't so bad after all" Ronald said as he got up and stretched.

"I'm so very happy My Alice did not marry that Horrible Hamish!" The Hatter said.

"Well if you don't get a move on soon, he might come down here and try again" Ronald said as he walked away leaving a dumbfounded pair to continue with their picnic.

* * *

**tHANKS FOR READING! :)**


	10. My Jealous Angel

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Heres a new chapter, hope you guys like it!**

**Summary: The Ladies of the White Court finally catch up to the Hatter! What will Alice do?**

**"Those Bloody Tarts! Wheres the Vorpal Sword?"**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Alice In Wonderland or any of the characters. (save for Ron)**

* * *

"Good day Hatter!"

"Good day Madame" The Hatter replied.

"How do you do, Hatter?" another asks.

"Very well Madame, thank you" The Hatter politely responds.

"Would you join us for a spot of tea Hatter?" another offers.

"Oh, that sounds lovely but you see I have some work to do and…"

"Oh don't worry Hatter, were sure you will find time for your work after tea!"

"Yes and a Gentleman never refuses an invitation from a Lady" another says.

"Right, of course. My apologies for sounding rude, but I do have a lot of work to do today and…"

"Hatter you must have tea with us, you need a break from all your hat-making" The Ladies recite as they pull The Hatter out into the garden for tea. As much as he tried, the Ladies of the Queen's court are relentless, and he figures the best way to deal with it was to just go with them. The sooner tea time was over, the sooner he can leave and finish his work and finally see Alice.

In the meantime, Alice was taking a walk in the gardens with Absolem when she hears the sound of giggling. Curious as ever, Alice ducks behind a bush and peers through the leaves to see some of the Ladies of the Court sitting around a small tea table and talking. A few moments later, she hears a familiar voice.

"Hatter?" she whispers. "Absolem, do you see him?" she asked.

"Yes he's there" Absolem said in a bored tone. "He's having tea with the Court." He yawns.

"Oh he is, is he?" Alice said, feeling a small pang of jealousy in her stomach. "Should I leave Absolem? I feel naughty listening to them from back here" she whispered.

"Don't ask me foolish girl, do whatever you want to do" he yawned. Suddenly a puff of black smoke appears around the pair.

"What are we looking at here?" said a voice.

"Be quiet Chessur" Alice shushed. "It's Hatter, he's having tea with the Court" Alice whispered. "I can't hear what they are talking about!" she huffed.

"It seems you need my evaporating skills for this mission" The cat joked.

"It isn't a mission" Alice whispered. "But… if you're curious as to what they are talking about, I can't stop you from spying" Alice giggled. At that Chessur smiled a mischievous grin and disappeared.

Alice tries to get a closer look as soon as she hears more flirty giggling coming from the group. She hears her Hatter's voice, but can't seem to make out what he's saying. Frustrated she quietly walks back the way she came and calls for Absolem to join her.

"Done spying? Absolem asks.

"I wasn't spying" she justifies, "I was just… curious" she said as she makes her way down a path they've already walked. A few moments later, she spots a large mushroom and decides to rest under it.

"Are you alright?" Absolem asks in a caring tone that was somewhat out of character.

"I'm fine." Alice says.

"Jealous?" Absolem smiled.

"No!" Alice huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then why are we moping around under some mushroom?" Absolem asked.

"I don't know." Alice responded, still furrowing her brows.

"Come on, if it bothers you so much, let's go over to the court and show them why you're champion" Chessur joked as he reappeared in front of her.

"Did you hear anything? What were they talking about?" She asked.

"I think you should just go there and see for yourself" Chess chimed as he did a few backstrokes in the air in front of the obviously jealous Alice.

"Alright, let's go" Alice said with all her muchness. She marched angrily back to the spot where she first heard the giggling. "Tarts!" she hears herself say.

"Did anyone hear anything?" The Hatter said as he stood from his seat.

"No we didn't hear anything! Now come and sit, and tell us of how you fought that awful Stayne!" The Ladies chimed. Alice lets out a small giggle as she remembers making fun of her Hatter with Ron. "They said the exact same thing Ron and I imagined they would say!" she whispered to Absolem. "Do you remember?"

"Yes I remember" Absolem yawned. "Now are you going over there or what?" Absolem asked impatiently.

"Yes, just a moment ago you were marching over here like you had another Jabberwocky to slay, and now you're hiding behind a bush" Chessur teased.

"I don't know, I mean… It's not like…" Alice started.

"Oh come on now!" Absolem said as he gave her a push that sent her falling through the bush. The group on the table fell silent as Alice emerged from behind the bushes and interrupted their giggling.

"Excuse me, I did not know anyone was here" Alice said nonchalantly. "Good day" she huffed before leaving the stunned group.

"Alice wait!" The Hatter called, but Alice was already running up the castle steps.

"The exact same thing?" Ron laughed.

"Yes! They said exactly what we imagined them to say" Alice answered.

"Oh Silly Girl! There's no need for you to be jealous! Tarrant only has eyes for you, I'm sure of it" Ron laughed.

"Stop laughing Ron, this is serious!" Alice huffed while trying to stifle her own laughter.

"Were they batting their lashes at him and covering their faces with their fans like we imagined?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't see exactly but they did sound exactly like we imagined! Tarts" Alice exclaimed earning her another hearty laugh from Ron.

"Was he showing off his muscles and showing them his chest like we said?" Ron laughed.

"He better not have been!" Alice sighed, finally allowing herself to laugh. "Yes Ladies! I beat Stayne with these muscular arms!" Alice said with a deep voice.

"Oh show us more Hatter!" Ron said with a higher pitched tone.

"Oh Hatter! Tell us your funny riddles please! We looove to hear them!" Alice squeaked batting her lashes and clutching her hands together.

"Oh of course, it is my duties to please you Ladies, what riddle would you like to hear?" Ron said puffing out his chest.

"Oh Hatter, you make us swoon so! You are so charming!" Alice said, holding the back of her hand to her forehead! "Oh catch me Hatter! I cannot take your disarming charm!" Alice said as she pretended to fall into the bed. She laughed giddily as she was caught from her fall.

"I see you're making fun of me again" The Hatter said. Rona cleared his throat as Alice jumped from the Hatter's arms.

"Tarrant!" How did you get in here?

"Ron's door was unlocked" he said.

"But how did you know I was here?" Alice asked.

"Well where else would you be?" he smiled. Alice smiled back but quickly furrowed her brow and crossed her arms.

"So how was tea?" She asked.

"Is that why you're making fun of me?" The Hatter giggled. Alice just looked at him dryly. "I find you so adorable when you are jealous" he laughed as he sat next to her. Ronald cleared his throat once more and gestured to the pair that he would leave them to be alone. Alice smiled at him and he was gone, but the smile quickly faded as she turned to the Hatter once more.

"I'm not jealous" Alice huffed.

"Are you sure?" The Hatter teased. "It's alright to be" he whispered in her ear. "You really are quite the adorable one when you're like this." The Hatter teased once again before kissing her hand.

"What… what were you talking about?" Alice squeaked.

"Well they were asking me why I had never tried to court any of them"

"Bloody Tarts" Alice grumbled, earning her another laugh from her Hatter.

"They said that once I was made Royal Hatter, they figured that I would in turn court one of them" he explained. Alice looked up at him curiously.

"I told them that I did not court any of them because I have already given my heart to someone"

"Really?" Alice teased as she smiled brightly.

"Yes, really" The Hatter said. Alice looked up at her Hatter and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You know you really do look adorable when you are jealous" The Hatter giggled as he intertwined their fingers together.  
"So what did those _Ladies _say to you when you said you had given your heart away?" She asked as she got up from sitting and walked with him towards the door.

"Well one of them said that she'll still be interested if I ever got my heart back" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Where's the Vorpal Sword?" Alice exclaimed, angrily marching out the door and into the hallway as her Hatter laughed madly.

"My Adorable Angel" He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to calm her down.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
